


Wolves and Slayers

by MorganVictoireBlack



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Death, Family Secrets, Gen, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack
Summary: Originally uploaded in two parts in 2015 and 2018 respectively.Like every family, the Harris's have secrets. But what happens when Maria finds out she's a slayer and the person her parents trusted turns out to be in line with what remains of the rival Wolf family. What happens when Luke Wolf and his brother return? What do Paige and AJ's nightmares mean? Will another family fracture and break in the same way the Wolf's did?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to Fanfiction under the titles Secrets of the Grave (2018) and Maria: The Vampire Slayer (2015). Uploaded to my original fanfiction account.

How does one know if they are a slayer? What happens when a new one comes along? Is it something that only happens every couple of centuries or does a new one come along when the previous one dies? Those were just some of the questions Sting was asking himself at the moment. He had kept watch of the Harris children since their parents had died under suspicious circumstances years prior. Although he was given custody of AJ and Paige due to their older siblings in Maria and Chris not being old enough to look after them, plus they were still in education at the time. Maria was finishing her final year at school where as Chris had gone on to study business at College. 

Now though things were different. Chris had graduated from college with a degree although he had found a love for wrestling and had trained to become one. He was currently signed to TNA, being on half of America’s Most Wanted along side James Storm, Maria’s high school sweetheart. Maria herself was currently in the wrestling business having just made her debut, working with her older brother in Chris and her lover in James. She had made her debut as their valet. AJ and Paige were currently in high school, both of them close although he was aware they felt as if they didn’t belong, teachers had often pointed out neither of the girls looked like their parents or older siblings. Their father was a blond haired man where as their mother was a red head, yet both girl were dark haired. AJ sporting dark brown locks where as Paige herself had beautiful raven hair. 

At this moment in time Sting was in his little office, looking over all the things a mysterious sender had sent to him. About the slayers in it was a picture of Maria of all people. He knew that meant she was likely in danger if this person knew who she was to become then it wouldn’t be long before those she was supposed to hunt would work it out and come after her before she had a chance of hunting them. He debated whether to tell her what her future held or if he should just hide it from her like her parents had done since she was a small child. Inside the thick envelope was also two pictures, the same couple and young boy in both, but a different little girl in the arms of the woman. One appeared to be months old where as the other appeared to be three or four. 

“I’ve seen those girls somewhere before” whispered Sting mainly because he didn’t want to wake either of the teenagers asleep in the room with him. Both had suffered nightmares about something coming. AJ spoke of a man in black going after Maria, kidnapping her so she could be his bride. Where as Paige spoke of two men, both with dark hair like hers, brown eyes and both of them holding a dark secret. One was a few years older than herself, Maria’s age perhaps where as the other was much older. She had told him both men would be coming for her and AJ, saying they wanted them to come home. “The Wolf girls” added Sting remembering the news when the girls disappeared, the eighteen month of April Mendez Wolf and the four year old Saraya-Jade Wolf, their family was devastated which was only made worse when the police stopped looking for them and proclaimed the possibility both girls were most likely dead. 

“Sting” spoke Maria from the door after she quietly knocked on it, her dark red hair falling over her shoulders, just as a soft smile come to her lips at seeing her two younger sisters asleep on the sofa’s in the office. She was unaware of their nightmares. The older man soon looked up a smile coming to his own features upon seeing the woman he had called for, just by looking at her he knew she had come from her night classes although he didn’t know what she was studying he knew she was serious about it. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen them so peaceful, after mum died they always seemed so afraid of what was to come whether they would be next. Dad could never ease their worry, not even me or Chris could” added Maria moving some of Paige’s black hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

“They’re suffering from nightmares at the moment. I’ve lost count how many times, I have ended up staying with Paige after one of the nightmares, she’s woke up in tears several times this month. It always seems to be the same dream” responded Sting revealing the girls had been suffering from nightmares, with the younger of the two waking up in tears because of what she had seen. He believed it was her way of finally dealing with the death of her parents. “I have something to tell you. I’m gonna be honest its going to change everything, your whole life. Nothing will be the same again” added Sting seeing the way the red head look back at him, like she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know, he knew if he didn’t tell her she would be in more danger than she was if he did tell her. “Your a vampire slayer Maria. The next one to be exact, a friend of mine sent me this information, I know its a shock but you would have found out sooner or later” finished Sting coming straight out with it and telling her the truth, seeing Maria didn’t seem all that fazed. If anything she looked like he had confirmed something she already knew. 

“Yup figured that when a vampire chased me over the college a couple of weeks ago. Don’t worry I took care of it. It was pretty scary but I’m fine” replied Maria revealing she had found out when a vampire had attacked her or attempted it. It was then she looked down at the desk seeing the two photos Sting was looking at earlier before she made herself known. There was knocking on the study door again shortly after. At the door stood Chris, his haired tied back to prevent it getting in his eyes or getting on his nerves, his brown eyes falling on his three sisters and the family friend who was always there. He knew Maria still had questions for him, why he never spoke to either his parents after an argument he had with them, instead he moved in with Sting, not even attending their funerals. He couldn’t bring himself to go after finding out what they had done. 

“How have they been?” asked Chris, despite everything he couldn’t stop loving the two younger girls. He like Maria and Sting only wanted to protect them from the world around them, he was aware Maria was none the wiser and he knew from subtly questioning Sting he didn’t know the truth either. “Who are the pictures of?” asked Chris upon seeing the pictures on the desk. Maria hugged him when he was close enough, although she was still angry at him for never attending their parents funeral and keeping Paige and AJ from attending she still kept in contact and even offered to be the team valet in wrestling. Something he was surprised about at first but that soon became delight at being able to spend time with his sister again. 

“They’ve been okay, still suffering from their nightmares. They are doing good at school, keeping up with their work and using their brains, they have their hearts set on their dream jobs something I will help them achieve like I did with you two” responded Sting to the first question on how the two younger girls were doing. He knew Chris loved them more than anything, his actions proved that. Picking them up from school, helping them study and even taking them for days out when they had done well at school. “The Wolf family before April and Saraya-Jade disappeared, someone is trying to remind people they are still out there somewhere. Maybe it’s their oldest son who is still trying to find his younger sisters” added Sting quickly replying on who the photographers were off. At which he spotted Chris flinch a little and look at the two sleeping girls, like he knew something no one else did. 

“I’m going to take them to their rooms. Let you and Maria finish your conversation” announced Chris, noticing James had entered the room. As normal his best friend and tag team partner offered to help, quickly pecking Maria on the lips before going over to Paige picking her up gently, being careful not to wake the sleeping teenager up. Chris himself went over to AJ, being incredible careful not to do anything to disturb her. He knew from experience AJ was a light sleeper, being woken up by the slightest thing. The two men carefully carried the girls from the office, making sure to go up the stairs sidewards. “Paige’s room is to the left of the stairs” whispered Chris watching as James nodded in front of him, a sign to say he had heard the man instruct him of where her room was. 

“I will train you to protect yourself against the vampires. But its your choice whether you tell anyone else” spoke Sting when he was sure both Chris and James had made it up the stairs and were a fair distance away. Maria nodded slightly, knowing Sting was right her life would never be the same again. She was going to have to hunt down and stake vampires during the nights when she wasn’t studying or appearing as a valet in the wrestling world. How was she supposed to balance all that out. Vampire slayer, study, work and be a sister to her siblings, not to mention keep her romantic relationship with James alive. She knew she was going to have a lot on her plate and hoped those around her would forgive her if she wasn’t there when she should be. Especially Paige and AJ, since she hadn’t spent as much time with them as she promised she would. Something she was well aware the two had noticed. 

Elsewhere in an unknown location, a dark one at that was a man. In front of him were pictures of the girl who had been promised to him a long time ago. He knew the time for their union was drawing nearer, near enough everything was prepared for her arrival, her dress had been hand made to her measurements, the flowers had been chosen as had the rest of the décor, the priest was on call for the big day. He could still remember the deal he had made with John Harris all those years ago, the girl would have been no older than five at the time, unaware of what her father had planned for her. 

“Does anyone know?” spoke John Harris appearing behind the man he had all but sold Maria to. They had entered a deal with the almost Gothic man. He would keep their secrets and them hidden in exchange their daughter would be his wife when she reached a certain age. That age was now only a few months away. John watched as Maria’s soon to be husband turned around slowly and in a menacing way facing him with an unreadable look in his eyes. He was terrified of this other man, but knew if he didn’t do what was asked then his long time rival would find him and his wife and finish what he started that night, when he was supposedly killed. Valentine had almost been successful but had left without noticing he was still breathing, someone had found him clinging on to death. After that he joined his wife Anna in hiding. 

“Your son Chris still holds the burden of the truth, but only keeps it to protect Maria, April and Saraya-Jade. There is another who searches for the truth, he will find them soon enough. When he does your darkest secret and oldest enemy will be revealed. He will reclaim what is his again” replied the mysterious hooded man, only strands of his dark hair were visible from behind his hood, just as the bottom of his nose and lips were the only visible features he showed to the other man. He soon left the candle lit room, and John Harris to wonder what he had got his daughter into, although he never regretted tearing apart a family to fix his own he was beginning to feel regret for getting his only daughter involved in something like this. Like so many others out there, he wanted to raise her children, even if they weren’t his. She was the slayer after all, meaning her daughter would become the chosen one.


	2. Chapter 2

“Papa” called AJ, he was standing at the alter of what appeared to be an old almost derelict and abandoned medieval church, dressed in black like he was at a funeral. Next to him stood Maria, her red hair done in curls, she was wearing a black dress and veil like she was a bride. “Papa” repeated AJ this time her father turned around to see her, a smile on his lips but that soon turned to fear when he seen someone behind her, when she turned around she seen a hooded figure dressed in a black and gold cloak with hints of purple. Maria had the look of uncertainty on her features like she was being forced to do something she didn’t want to do. 

“AJ, come to me” spoke a familiar voice and one AJ hadn’t heard in so long, when she turned around she seen another red head but an older one, she seen her mother. Lying on the chairs next to her was Paige. “AJ come to me now, this is an important event” added the red haired woman her expression going from a kind and soft one to anger and a scrawl that things weren’t going like she had wanted or planned. She soon stood up and walked over to AJ, placing an arm around her and trapping her in place before holding a cloth over her mouth and nose, it wasn’t long before she felt tired and things faded to black. 

“I now pronounce you man and wife” was the last thing she heard before everything blacked out. When she woke again she was in some kind of cell. Paige leaning against the wall opposite her staring at something, in the distance both girls could hear Chris shouting for them and Maria, sounding as if he was distressed about something. When AJ tried to get up she found her wrists were restrained as were Paige’s like someone was making sure they couldn’t get out or see anything outside the stone room they were being kept in. 

With a jump AJ woke up, a thin layer of sweat covering her at experiencing the same nightmare she had been having for weeks. She knew Sting’s explanation wasn’t what it was. How could she be getting over suppressed feelings about her parents death, it happened years ago when both she and Paige were in junior school. Although she had never gone to their funeral it was her own choice, she never felt close to either of them, in fact the only person she felt close to was Paige, there was a special bond between them. Both of them had these weird nightmares like they were seeing things that were yet to happen, almost as if their dreams were the warning on what was to come. 

Looking at the clock AJ seen it was 6:30 in the morning, she knew Paige would be awake soon as both would be heading to school. She also knew not to tell Sting about those dreams they had changed in recent weeks, from the hooded figure kidnapping Maria, Paige and Herself to a wedding an unwilling one at that. AJ made a mental note to ask Paige about her nightmares, knowing there was a chance hers were a lot more vivid as she was aware of her younger sister waking up in tears when she did suffer from the nightmares. As if on cue she heard Paige screaming from down the hall to which she darted out of bed and down the hall to the younger girls room, beating Sting there who was no doubt downstairs preparing breakfast and their lunches for school. 

“Shh Paige it’s okay, I’m here” soothingly spoke AJ, wrapping her younger sister up in a calming embrace in the hopes of calming the shaking and tears escaping from the raven haired teenager. There was just something about their shared experience dreams that screamed they were different from their older siblings plus Chris’s reaction to finding out who the girls in the pictures were gave it away something was wrong. “We’ll be alright, as long as we stick together. Together we are invincible” added AJ, saying the words she could remember someone telling her, she could describe him but couldn’t place a name to him, sun kissed skin, about five or six dark curly hair similar to Paige’s. She knew it was no one she would know yet his words had stuck with her for some reason. It wasn’t long before Sting came bursting into the room, seeing the two girls together brought a smile to his lips, especially when he realised his assistance wouldn’t be needed on this occasion. 

“Alright girls, ready for school then downstairs for breakfast” spoke Sting purposely not telling them their older siblings were downstairs, Maria with some news of her own to share with the small group, she had mentioned she wanted to tell all those who were important to her at the same time, so that meant Paige, AJ, Chris and himself. They all meant a great deal to her. He was aware to her they were the only family she had left. Both girls looked at each other before getting changed ready for school, AJ going back to her own room, knowing she would no doubt meet Paige at the top of the stairs like she normally did. About fifteen minutes seen both girls entering the kitchen to see Chris, Maria and James sat around the table waiting for them, each sending a bright beaming smile their way. 

“So now we are all here, I have something important to tell you. Or me and James do” said Maria after the girls had sat down, getting their morning cereal and orange juice, while also looking to their older sister and her sweetheart. “We’re getting married” excitedly added Maria holding up her hand with the engagement ring on, a bright smile appearing on her lips as her siblings and Sting clapped for her congratulating her on moving forward with her life. Even when times got tough she had made it through it. Although her relationship with Chris took a big hit just as her relationship with both Paige and AJ had strained over the years. To her they were growing up too quickly. Before any of them knew it was time for Paige and AJ to leave for school, both of them collecting their things before bidding everyone farewell. 

“So what was your nightmare about?” asked AJ when they were far enough from the house, she knew whatever was causing both of them to have those dreams wasn’t something to ignore, just as the fact both of them were having them wasn’t a coincidence. She knew there was something Chris wasn’t telling them, although she had no idea if it was something life changing or minor. She knew there was a reason he had offered to look after herself and Paige on the day of the funerals instead of attending them. “I know it was something that scared you Paige, you were near enough in tears and you screamed the house down” finished AJ revealing she knew from the raven haired girls reaction that it was something that had seriously scared her. Paige took a deep breath and remembered her dreams from the past month or so, always the same one and always felt as if she was actually there rather than just seeing it. 

There’s a large house, with a front garden fenced off and secured with a security gate. On the front steps to the house is a man, short dark hair brown eyes, a pony tail of small braids at the back of his head, dressed in black. He’s watching a young girl and two boys with a smile. Suddenly a silver car comes crashing through the front gates, the younger of the two boys points it out as the older one runs towards the girl, when he gets to her he pushes her out of the way, resulting in minor injuries, the older boy is hit head on but survives the accident. 

When everything comes to light again there is a young man in his twenties, he’s in a bar looking at two pictures, one of him holding a toddler and the other of him and the girl. He had tears in his eyes at remembering them, suddenly two woman come up either side of him, both dressed in black, one with short blond hair she calls herself Heather and the other has long dark hair her name is Dahlia, their sisters. They ask the man his name and what’s wrong with him. He responds and says his name is Vincent, he is trying to find his sisters April and Saraya-Jade, they went missing years before, April when she was eighteen months and the other when she was four years old. He says he still has hope they are out there and his parents Valentine and Isabel died never knowing what happened to them. 

The next thing I know I’m in a room, its dark but you are there as is Sting, the man from the bar is there as is the man from the house earlier, they are looking at us with smiles on their lips like they know who we are. The man from the house holds out his hand and says its time to come home to us, then calls us April and Saraya-Jade. There’s two voices that come from behind, when we look around mum and dad are standing there, telling us not to go with the man. The man is looking at them with hatred where as the younger one from the bar comes up to and whispers “We will meet again some day”. He smiles like he has found what he has been looking for, where as the older one looks like he could kill our parents, he’s faster than anything and get to them in a blink of an eye, snaps mum’s neck and then forces his hand into dad’s chest, when he pulls it back he is holding dad’s heart. 

Paige hated to remember that, she didn’t understand why she was having those dreams she knew who the dream was about or at least who the others in there was. Valentine Wolf and his son Vincent, one died along side his wife in a car accident where as the other was raised by his uncle Luke neither of them gave up the search for the missing Wolf sisters. Paige didn’t understand why she and AJ were being called the names of the missing girls, and by the looks of it AJ didn’t understand it either, both were having dreams of events that was either coming or already happened and about different things. AJ’s dream was about Maria being forced to marry although she now thought that had something to do with Maria actually getting engaged to James and Paige was dreaming of the Wolf sisters and family, although as far as either of the could tell they had no connection to the two missing girls. 

Elsewhere the hooded figure stood with John and Anna, unlike the couple he was aware of what their worst enemy had become and what he was now planning, he knew the couple would have to answer for the crimes they were under the belief they had gotten away with, just as he knew the one thing they feared more than anything could possibly happen. Paige and AJ discovering who they really were. He smiled when he realised their dreams were more than it seemed, they were suppressed memories but warnings of what was to come, he was aware the Wolf family had that trait but it was only during the teenage years. They could see events that would change everything they knew, whether it be something to happen to them or someone they knew. 

“The Wolf girls have developed a trait of their family. One of them can see the events of Vincent finding them and the Wolf family being reunited again, including Luke and Valentine. She may figure out the truth, at the moment her suppressed feeling for your faked deaths are stopping her from seeing the truth” spoke the hooded figure showing he was able to see what they were, just as he was able to tell what was stopping them from seeing the full message the dreams were trying to tell them. “The other has seen bits of the wedding, including you two as guests and what will happen to her and her sister when she realises what you John have done” added the hooded figure revealing the older one of the two had seen the events of the wedding although she hadn’t seen all of it, if she had she would know it wasn’t what it seemed but a trick of the two who had raised her as their own. 

“Is there anything we can do to stop them?” asked John his facial expression showing his worry that the two teenagers could figure out what was going on and who they really were. It was clear what he had originally thought upon taking them from the hospitals was wrong. He had thought by taking them and raising them as his own with Anna then they wouldn’t get the dreams that everyone in the Wolf family had when they were teenagers. The hooded figure turned around removing his hood before shaking his head no, seeing the hope fade in the couples eyes, knowing everything they had done could be revealed although it wouldn’t come from their son as they had originally feared but from the girls themselves. 

“Vincent also had similar dreams to Paige, he seen some unknown figures there also. In an arena there two companies join for a super show. He seen a pair of immortal sisters attack his own sisters, as well as a collapse and the slayer. Only his also showed the girls future partners and close friends. He seen the day he reunites with them, when his family is reunited as well as new members being added to it” responded cloaked man, his smiled there as he remembered the dreams of the oldest Wolf child. Unknown to him he had seen the events that would happen in one night, the ones that would lead to his reunion with his sisters. 

“If they are to be reunited then that means Valentine will come back, he will make sure we don’t get the child when she is born, if anything he will hunt us down to make sure we don’t get her” responded Anna, her voice dripping with concern about not getting her grand-daughter when she was born, rather than the concern for how her own daughter would feel at being sold on to someone she didn’t know. The cloaked figure had secrets of his own, many in fact, just like his ambitions. He had so many of them and each one he was going to bring true, he had already started by sending the sisters out to the place he was sure the young man would be going to next. Just as he knew his true plans for Maria weren’t what she was expecting, his allegiance was already with someone else, although she was no longer living he still respected her wishes and his loyalty was still to her.


	3. Chapter 3

“If they are having those dreams John then either one or both of them could discover the truth. You know that could lead to them finding out we are alive and well” spoke Anna her red hair done in a bun at the back of her head as usual she was in her professional attire. Before she had faked her death she had been an accountant and business woman, hence why she had been able to stay a few steps of Isabel when her girls went missing. John only looked at her and pulled his fingers through his thinning blond hair, he too knew the risks the two girls posed to their plans, everything both of them had thought at the Wolf trait had been wrong. 

“I know, if it comes to it we will have to silence them. Make sure what they find out isn’t told to anyone else” replied John making efforts to reassure his wife if it come to it then they would silence the two girls, although the backlash for it would be a lot worse. He knew eventually Valentine would find his daughters again, after all he had been searching this entire time even after Isabel’s death and his son in Vincent went into foster care he still searched for them in the hopes of one day reuniting his family or what was left of it. Anna nodded, although she had helped to raise the girls she never really thought of them as her own children, AJ and Paige were just a means to an end when it come to hurting her enemies. Her motherly instinct wasn’t there for them, it was hardly there for her own two in Maria and Chris. 

“Or they can stay here with me, away from anything that could trigger the truth for them. You two know if Valentine discovers you took his daughters and that you killed them as well Chris and Maria would be in danger, then your granddaughter who you so desperately want wont be born” came the voice of the man they had made the deal with all those years ago. They knew he had loyalties elsewhere, although they didn’t know where his true loyalties lay, they had never bothered to ask, mainly because they knew they would never get a straight answer out of the man. He was secretive at the best of times. “You made the deal I would marry your daughter, and I never asked for payment until now. Paige and AJ or should I say April and Saraya-Jade stay here with me. Where they are safe” added the man, telling the pair what his payment was to be. Although they were none the wiser on his true intentions, he had something planned for the two girls. 

With Maria she was currently training with Sting, although she had said to James and Chris she would be spending the day studying. She hated lying to them but also knew it was the only way to protect them from the dangers of what she was destined to do. She was a slayer, how were you supposed to tell someone that. Especially when you loved that person so much. In a way there was truth behind what she was doing, she was studying to become a better slayer than she currently was. If she passed Sting’s tests then she would be a successful one and hopefully not get herself killed or have any close brushes with death while doing it. 

“So how are Paige and AJ?” asked Maria, she had found their nightmares odd to say the least, neither of the girls had nightmares like those they were experiencing now until they reached thirteen then it all hit them. The night they had celebrated their thirteenth birthday. She could accept it as a coincidence if it was one of them but both of them she found it pretty odd. Especially when she remembered Chris’s reaction when he was told they were suffering with nightmares, it was almost like something had been confirmed for him, he hadn’t spoken of their parents or even looked at any pictures of them since he a heard about those nightmares. “Have their nightmares stopped?” asked Maria wanting to know how her to younger sisters were. 

“They are okay and no they haven’t, if anything they have gotten worse. AJ thinks hers have something to do with James proposing to you. Still not sure what the cause of Paige’s are. Nothing in hers add up” responded Sting revealing AJ had come to the conclusion hers were about James asking the older red head to marry him, where as Paige’s just seemed to be a bunch of unidentifiable events. “I helped her look for things in her dreams but nothing seems to match it. Or at least not the arena collapse, she found the event at the start of her dreams. It had something to do with the Wolf Family” added Sting revealing a little bit of Paige’s dream had been about the Wolf Family, the mortal nemesis of her own family. He could see the look in Maria’s eyes like she was curious about it.

“The Wolf Family” replied Maria, surprise and questioning lacing her voice at hearing that, as she was sure neither of her younger sisters knew anything of the feud between the Wolf’s and their own family. “Why in the world would she be having dreams about them?” asked Maria, not sure if she wanted to know the answer to the particular question, when she looked at Sting she could see there was something else she wasn’t being told or there was more he was yet to tell her about that part of Paige’s dream. “What else is there?” finished Maria seeing the concern and uncertainty in the brown eyes of Sting, she knew there was more she didn’t know. 

“The event she is dreaming about is the accident that caused Saraya-Jade Wolf to be in the hospital. When we asked the police about it, she gave them details that were never released to the public. She said it felt as if she was actually there rather than just seeing it” responded Sting, seeing the look Maria sent his way, especially when she learnt her younger sister was dreaming about an event and knew details about it that only the family and police knew. It scared her if she was honest. “She was also able to identify the men she saw in her dream, one of the boys was Vincent Wolf. Then she said Valentine was there as was his brother Luke. She also said your mum and dad were there too but they looked older than she remembered. As for the Arena collapse we can’t find anything like that happening, not with the number of causalities or with a super show” finished Sting revealing the Arena collapse was either made up part of the dream or hadn’t happened yet. 

By the end of the training session Maria had learnt some valuable skills from Sting as well as about the dreams Paige and AJ were getting. She knew there was something else Sting wasn’t tell her, she knew if it was important then he would have told her, just as she knew Chris knew what it was yet had opted to keep it to himself like he was trying to protect her and his younger sisters. Even if the two girls were going through a rebellious stage. She had lost count how many times Chris had mentioned chasing the duo over the city when they had broken curfew or gotten out the house when they had been grounded. She knew it was there way of acting out, they didn’t understand something and no one was helping them with it so it was there way of handling it themselves. 

At McKinley High, the school both AJ and Paige attended. A young man in his late teens to early twenties was around the school gates, with the help of the two women at the bar Dahlia and Heather. He had found girls who had the same birthday, were the same age and even looked like his two missing sisters, they were even sisters themselves. He knew if his father knew about them then he would probably be around keeping a close eye on them trying to decide whether or not they were his missing girls or not. He knew he would have to do a little more digging if he was to find out. When he heard a bell ring he watched the gates to the school as hundreds of students left the building, each seeming happy their day was over and they could get on with what they had planned for the rest of the day. 

It wasn’t long before he seen one of the girls he had been hoping to get a grimace off. Her brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze, dressed in shorts and a Harley Quinn t-shirt, a hoody hanging off her shoulders along with her school bag, a smile on her lips as she waited for someone. She didn’t appear to be taking any notice of anyone around her, instead playing with her phone. Almost like she was messing about with a game or texting someone. It wasn’t long before a pale raven haired girl appeared, much like the first one her long hair was blowing in the breeze, her make up showing her dark side as did the black clothing she wore. The ripped jeans and doc Martian's paired with the normal plain tank top and leather jacket gave off the bad girl rebel aura. Almost as if she was telling those around her she wasn’t one to be messed with. 

“Paige and AJ Harris” spoke Heather from the back seat, causing Vincent to jump slightly. A smile come to her lips as she realised he had forgotten she was there with him. Over the weeks they had been searching for the duo. They had visited tens maybe hundreds of girls who could be his younger sister with no luck that any of them could be the two they were looking for. Heather could see that he recognised something about the names he had spoken, almost like something had be triggered. She knew it was something to do with the two girls who appeared to waiting for something. 

“Harris?” asked Vincent turning to face the girls again. “As in Anna and John Harris?” continued Vincent showing he clearly recognised the name or at least something about it. He turned to her seeing her nod with curiosity shimmer in her blue eyes. “That’s them my little sisters” added Vincent knowing the two girls who were just a couple of feet away from his car were his two long lost sisters. “Anna and John were my parents nemesis, they owned a rival company in the hopes of taking success from the one my parents owned and ran. At a party one night my mum noticed Anna take notice of April, a few months later she went missing. Miraculously their daughter AJ was released from the hospital after being in a car accident. My parents thought it was a coincidence until Saraya-Jade disappeared to, just days later their daughter Paige was released from the hospital after spending the first four years of her life there” finished Vincent revealing he knew those two girls were his sisters, he had so much hope they were. 

“So AJ is April and Paige is Saraya-Jade. How exactly are you going to tell them that. Just waltz up to them and telling them would destroy their lives and any chance you have a getting them back” responded Heather knowing he was planning something. “Are they the two you seen in your dreams?” asked the blond knowing he could remember his dreams so clearly, like they were telling him of the day he would one day find them again. She watched as he nodded. “You said they would meet you and find out the truth after a super show of some sport. They would both be in the hospital surrounded by the three stranger, their guardian, and friends. This isn’t that time Vincent, they are teenagers waiting to be picked up from school” finished Heather knowing they were just innocent school girls at the moment. 

“Fine you can have the girls, but what will you do with them? Keep them prisoner?” questioned John agreeing that the cloaked man could have the two girls who he was aware weren’t the couples daughters as everyone believed they were. Although both John and Anna were curious why the man who they knew only as The Undertaker wanted the two girls. It was clear to them he had something planned or he wouldn’t have asked for the girls, he wouldn’t even mentioned them if he wasn’t interested. 

“What I have planned for them isn’t any of you concern, but I will be training them with the help of someone else ready for their bright future” responded the Undertaker, having no intention in harming the pair but help them with what they had said they wanted to do as a career, he knew from his vision they were determined just as he knew from Vincent’s dreams they would succeed in becoming those professional wrestlers. After all they wouldn’t have been backstage of that important show if they didn’t make it to their dream destination.


	4. Chapter 4

“So hows the wedding planning going?” asked AJ excited for her older sister, she knew the day was drawing nearer just as she knew how nervous both James and Maria were getting. They were going to be starting a new chapter in their lives together. AJ could remember the time when Maria had picked them up from school a few weeks ago to take then bridesmaid shopping, she had lost count how many different styles and colours both she and Paige tried on before Maria had settled for beautiful black and blue dress with silver glitter going through it, she could remember her older sister pairing it up with a blue flower in their hair and opting to go for diamond accessories. 

“Its going good, have the venue for the reception set, the place we’re getting married at is good to go, you and Paige have your dresses, the flowers have been picked and the guests have been invited or we need to do now is decide the seating plan and decoration for the reception, well at least in cording to Maria’s plan” responded James a smile on his lips as he looked up to see AJ standing there, he knew Maria wanted them to be a big part of their wedding hence why they were her bridesmaid and maid of honour, he was aware she didn’t trust anyone more than her two sisters, they meant everything to her, just as her older brother in Chris did even when she didn’t see eye to eye with him on certain things, normally their parents. “So how’s school?” asked James, he had been honest when he told Maria he looked upon Paige and AJ as a pair of younger siblings, there was just something about them that made him protective. 

“Boring as normal, but we both know if we want the career we dream of then we have to do good in school and not let anything bring us down” replied AJ, she had also been helping Paige find out more information about the events in her dreams, as well as help her understand them, as hers were way more realistic than her own and always about the same family. The Wolf family. “Been helping Paige understand her dreams as well, she’s confused on how she knows things about the Wolf Family that haven’t been released to the public, especially concerning the events that caused the family to lose both of their daughters” added AJ seeing the look James gave her, one that was filled with concern, he had done research about such detailed dreams to help if they needed it but didn’t get much other than them being suppressed memories and something about the Wolf Trait. 

“I did research on that when I was first told so I could help you and Paige. All I come up with was the Wolf Family Trait and the dreams were suppressed memories of some sort” spoke James in response, he doubted some of the things AJ had were suppressed memories, especially considering they revolved around his and Maria’s wedding, just as he doubted it was the Wolf Family Trait since neither of the girls were from the wolf family. He could remember Maria telling him about the car accident the teenager survived when she was a few months old just as he could remember being told about Paige not being released from the hospital until after her fourth birthday due to a rare condition. 

“The Wolf Trait?” asked AJ curious on what this trait was about. “I overheard Chris talking to a picture of mum and dad a few years ago. He said something about the Wolf family, he kept saying how could mum and dad tear an innocent family apart to fix their own which wasn’t broken, why couldn’t they have been happy with the two they already had” added AJ revealing she had over heard her older brother asking a picture of their deceased parents questions about some past events although it had confused her and made her curious she had let it go due to not wanting her brother to know she had heard him talking to a picture of their parents. She knew he was touchy about the subject of their mum and dad. He had been ever since finding out what he called an unforgivable dark family secret. They all know he never spoke to their parents again after finding out that secret, he didn’t even attend their funerals instead he opted to take Paige and herself out for the day to cheer them up. 

Back in the abandoned church the man only known as the undertaker was making preparations for when he the two girls would be joining him, he had also send a message to the others who would be helping to train the two ready for their future. He could almost laugh at the irony especially when it come to Anna and John Harris, they had no idea by agreeing to give him the girls as payment they were putting the last pieces in place for the two girls to find out who they really were and be reunited with their brother and father. He knew Valentine was out there somewhere trying to find his girls and son again just as he knew Vincent was close by waiting for the right time to tell the girls he was their brother, since he had already found them. 

“They will find out the truth soon Isabel” spoke the hooded man, making sure to keep his voice down, he knew if John and Anna should ever find out what he intended to do then they would never give him the two girls. “Your children will find each other again” he added lighting a candle as if to say he was remembering her, even when it had been so long since she had passed away. He could remember when she had asked him for help, how heartbroken she was to be accused of her daughters murders when she was the kindest soul he knew, all she wanted was to raise her children in love and where they didn’t want anything. Instead the mother of three had her daughters stolen from her, and died before her time leaving her son to end up in foster care. 

“What do you suppose he will do with Paige and AJ?” asked Anna, asking her husband to be honest with her when it come to what the man wanted with the two they had raised as their own for so long. She could only imagine horrifying things he would put the two girls through, or that he was secretly some kind of mass murderer who had never been caught. She didn’t mind handing the girls over, she would pay anything to get her hands on her grandchild so in her eyes handing AJ and Paige over to someone who asked for them as payment was a no brainier. 

“I don’t know, keep them captive maybe. Make sure they don’t tell Maria or Chris anything if they discover the truth. Not that Chris needs to be told. He found out the truth a long time ago, that being the reason why he never tried to reconcilate with us after that argument or even attend our fake funerals” responded John knowing if the girls did happen to find out the truth and find Chris already knew they wouldn’t talk to him again much like he never did with them. Maria on the other hand was a different story as far as either of them were aware she didn’t know the truth on what they did or who Paige and AJ really were. To her they were the real AJ and Paige Harris, rather than April and Saraya-Jade Wolf. 

“It will soon be time to hand them over as payment and bring Maria here for her wedding” spoke Anna not knowing that although the Undertaker had said he would marry their daughter that he had an ulterior motive for it, and they had misinterpreted what he had meant. All he wanted was the two Wolf girls so that he could help in what was to come for them and eventually put them in the place they were supposed to be so their visions would come true for both Paige and Vincent since they had both seen events of the days leading up to their reunion. “Should be interesting to see the reaction of Chris when he learns his sister isn’t going to marry her fiancée but another man we made a deal with all those years ago” added Anna knowing Chris would hate them more but Maria being the one to hate them the most, if all went as they planned then Maria would be locked in an unwanted marriage and both Paige and AJ would be taken away from them. 

“That time is now, get the girls here while I prepare for the upcoming wedding” spoke the Undertaker, making sure his voice sounded dangerous and low so they wouldn’t argue against him. He knew because of the summer holidays the girls wouldn’t be missed from school just as he knew they weren’t in any danger although it would be a difficult task to try and convince the duo of that. He was merely going to help train them as he had told their legal guardian since they were close friends. He knew from Sting the duo wanted to learn to wrestle and become stars in the biggest wrestling company in the world. WWE. He had already done rooms for them to stay in, at least while they were with him the rest of the time he planned to let them return home so they knew they weren’t prisoners or in any danger. 

“How do you suppose we get them here. They believe we are dead” responded John looking over to the hooded figure. The man only glared at him in response knowing getting them there wasn’t his problem it was theirs although he could easily do it on his own simply by phoning a number. “Okay we will figure out a way to get them here” shakily spoke John his voice almost trembling for him mainly because he feared what would happen if they didn’t do as asked. He knew they wouldn’t get their grandchild if they didn’t get the man’s payment. Everything himself and Anna had planned over the years would be for nothing. Just as everything they had done in the past would also have been for nothing especially when they considered the enemies they had made. It was because of their past with the Wolf’s they couldn’t take their own family to a certain area in their home country or go on holiday to England. 

“Sting, they are coming for the girls but they are bringing them to me. I will keep them safe and start there training while you continue on with Maria’s” spoke Undertaker to the guardian of both girls and his close friend. He knew Sting cared deeply for both of the teenagers even commenting on a few occasions he loved them like his own children. There had been many times he wanted to tell Sting who they truly were but couldn’t bring himself to be the one to destroy the girls world nor could he bring himself to destroy everything Sting knew about the pair. “They will be safe with me and I will uphold my end of the deal as we agreed when they told you they wanted to be professional wrestlers” added the Undertaker reassuring the other man he would take care of them and he would keep his end of the deal when it come time to.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe I’m getting married in a few days” spoke Maria the excitement and nerves setting in, she was going to marry her soul mate as she put it in a few days time. Nothing could ruin her happiness or at least she didn’t think it would. It had come close to happening a few days prior when they got a notification from the church they had arranged the service to be held at, it had been servery damaged in a crane incident. Lucky someone had phoned them offering to hold their wedding free of charge, something both she and James had accepted due to them having less than a week until they were supposed to be tying the knot. “Where’s Paige and AJ?” asked Maria sweeping her red hair into a messy ponytail, over the last week she had moved into Stings along with Chris and James so it was easier to get everything finished off for the wedding. 

“Some old friends of mum and dad’s come by a few hours ago, they wanted to spend some time with the girls, since they don’t have as many memories of them like me and you do” responded Chris, he could remember the pair, they were childhood friends of their parents Alice and Marcus, both had attended their parents wedding and were the god parents of himself and Maria, yet they didn’t seem to know the horrifying secret their parents had kept when it come to Paige and AJ. Every day Chris wished he had never found out, he loved them dearly but he hadn’t been as close with either of the teenagers since finding out who they really were and what their parents had done. Especially when he did research and found out Isabel had died never knowing what really happened to her children. 

“Do you think they will be okay with being joint maid of honour, or should I ask Velvet to be my maid of honour?” asked Maria, knowing she wanted her sisters to be there at her wedding, she wanted them to be equal so she quickly rang Velvet, a small smile on her lips at being able to ask her friend to her special day which was fast approaching. “Hey Velvet, just a quick question. Would you be my maid of honour?” spoke Maria her smile getting bigger as she heard Velvet’s response, she knew she could rely on her two toned friend, the woman had always been there for her, ever since she signed with TNA almost two years ago now. She couldn’t imagine herself doing anything else, hence why she was in full support of her sisters joining the wrestling world. After all what sort of sister would she be if she did what she wanted but stopped them from doing something they were so passionate about. 

“So what else is left to do?” asked Chris, he knew he was the best man, James had asked him after a match they had a few weeks ago. Sting had offered to walk Maria down the isle, she now had her bridesmaids and maid of honour, she had picked her dress as she had with the bridesmaid dresses, the flower arrangements and seating plan had all be done. The only thing he could think of was for the bachelor and bachelorette parties to take place, although he could guess Maria would do something where both Paige and AJ could join in to, either that or she would do something with the pair of them during the day and go wild during the night with her friends. “As far as I can see just the bachelor and bachelorette parties to go” added Chris seeing the smiles come to their lips at the last big event before they get married. 

“Yeah we’re both going to take Paige and AJ to the amusement park during the day, then have the separate ones during the night. The girls at work have been arranging something for Maria and I know you and some of the guys have something arranged for mine. We figured since neither are old enough for drinking we would spend the day with them, so they get to have fun as well” responded James confirming what Chris thought was true, Chris smiled and nodded before leaving the room. He knew James thought highly of AJ and Paige, to them he was already family. He was always there for them and had even been there when they needed someone to talk to, although over the last few days he had also been there to help when they woke up screaming and in tears from the nightmares. None of them knew just how bad it was until they experienced it first hand, Maria was stunned to learn just how frightened the pair could be when they woke up during the night and just how many times they woke up from the nightmares. AJ woke up at least three times every night where as Paige was a little worse at four or five times, each time worse than the last with both of them. 

Elsewhere at the little church Alice and Marcus had arrived with Paige and AJ. Both girls recognising the church as the place their sister was going to get married, they smiled thinking it was something to do with the wedding for the reason why they were there. They soon realised otherwise when a hooded figure stood in front of them, most of his face being covered, he didn’t say a word but watched as Marcus and Alice left, making sure to close the heavy wooden door behind them. Both Paige and AJ were struck with fear especially when they didn’t know why they were there or even why two people their parents knew and loved like family would leave them in a place they didn’t know or with someone who was a complete stranger to them. 

“An old friend of mine told me you two ladies want to be professional wrestlers” spoke the hooded figure, taking down his hood shortly after to revealing his ageing features, he didn’t want them to think he was going to hurt them, he actually just wanted to train them so they had a chance to bring their dreams true. “Sting, he asked me to begin your wrestling training. We made an arrangement where you would come to me every day after school to learn and stay here over the weekend. I will also drive you to try outs with different companies” added the man, gaining their trust by informing them he was a friend of Sting’s and was obeying by the agreement they had made for the two, he could see they were relieved to hear that and surprised since Sting hadn’t mentioned anything since they mentioned they wanted to be professional wrestlers. “As soon as you two told him you wanted to be professional wrestlers, we started to arrange everything, he wanted it to be a surprise since he mentioned you two had been through a lot” finished the man, he had yet to say his name but gestured for them to follow him so he could show them to their rooms. 

“You mean to say all the times he was being secretive was because he was arranging for us to be trained by you?” asked AJ, receiving a nod in response to which the smile on her lips got bigger. Paige was right he would support them through everything just as he always has done. He would make sure they knew everything before hand if they were still determined then he would help them as much as possible. “This is awesome” added AJ hearing the man chuckle at her words as he lead them down a corridor, there were several doors down there, each of them closed and each of them made of dark coloured wood with black iron decorations on it. It was almost like the back of the little church had been converted into something else entirely. 

“This is where you two will be staying over the weekend. So when Sting drops you off you come straight to this part. The training area is through the far door on the left, the gym opposite that. There is a little living room to the left and a kitchen after that, your bedrooms are here both have an on-suite bathroom. This is basically your private area, we will discuss what will happen when you leave school” spoke the man, revealing the area was their place to relax and train. It was their personal area. “Call me Taker by the way” he added before leaving the pair to look around, they noticed each of the rooms that were bedrooms had their names on the door, inside had been decorated to their liking so they would feel more comfortable there. There was a note on each bed written for them by Sting, explaining everything to them. 

Dear Girls, 

I know I have been secretive lately, for that I am sorry. You two have been through so much with your nightmares and school so I thought I would do something to help with your future. Since I can’t convince you to take another career path, its about time I helped you with it. I called in an old favour with a friend of mine, he has been wanting to train people for a while so I suggested you two to be his first students. He agreed since I have told him of your passion for the business. 

Over the last few weeks he has been renovating a place he has, so that it can accommodate the pair of you comfortable while you train there. In each of your rooms there will be something you can personalise, along with a calendar with your schedule on to get you used to what it will be like on the road in the future. You girls are so passionate and determined to do this, so this is me giving you a helping hand with the help of an older friend. 

I know you two will make those big dreams a reality, you guys know what you want and I’m not going to stop you. No matter what I will be here to support you and help you back up when you fall down. Now go out there and learn to do your craft to perfection. Go out there and take over the industry and prove to people two girls can do everything men can do, prove all those who said you wouldn’t be able to do it wrong. Show the world who Paige and AJ Harris are. Don’t hold back when it comes to achieving those dreams and becoming superstars. 

I love you both. 

Sting

Paige and AJ both read over their copy of the letter knowing Sting would have helped them, he had told them the risks of doing, showed them some pretty gruesome injuries in an attempt to stir them away from the sport but had ultimately seen they were so inspired to do it, that he may as well give them a helping hand. He was determined if he could prevent them from being professional wrestlers then he may as well give them the training they needed to bring those dreams true. He had even asked his friend to help train them, the best person he knew when it come to training them and giving them the skills they would be in need of. It was only when they went back into the hall did the seen the door to the little gym they were told about was open, inside was Sting, standing looking around at all the equipment, he soon turned around and faced them with a smile, he hugged them when they were close enough. 

“The world isn’t all sunshine and rainbows, its a very mean and nasty place. It doesn’t matter how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, nobody is gonna hit as hard as life, but its not about how hard you can hit. Its about hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That’s how winning is done. Now if you know what you’re worth then go out there and get what you are worth. But you got to be willing to take the hits and not point fingers saying you aren’t where you wanna be because of him, her or anybody. Cowards do that and that isn’t you, you’re better than that” came an English voice, sounding through the many speakers around the room. Paige looked at AJ and to Sting the look of recognition on her features, although it was hard to tell which she recognised. 

“I’ve heard that voice before, and those words” spoke Paige her voice slightly shaky especially when she realised AJ hadn’t recognised either of them. It scared her, she didn’t know what to think or feel other than the fear and anxiety that was slowly taking over her body and mind. She was scared to say the least. “Who was that speaking?” asked Paige to the man they now knew to call Taker, Sting looked up and smiled slightly and waved to the man who had been charged with training the girls, he soon placed his hands on Paige shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, as he could see she was on the verge of a panic attack, just as he could see the uncertainty in her eyes and the worry sparkling in AJ’s. 

“Valentine Wolf’s” responded the man they only knew as their teacher and as Taker.


	6. Chapter 6

“James” called Chris worry sparkling brightly in his eyes and concern echoing in his voice, he didn’t know how he was going to inform the groom to be of the bad news he had been given, nor did he know how he was going to tell Sting about what he had found out of recent. “James, Maria is missing, she didn’t make it home. Velvet said they dropped her off outside the house last night” added Chris when he had caught his breath from running. He could see the different emotions pass over the other man’s features, the anger, concern, confusion and finally the worry at what might have happened to his bride to be. “Paige and AJ are missing as well, there was a note there saying someone had them and they would be returned after the wedding” finished Chris, he recognise the hand writing on the letter, it belonged to his father. He soon passed the note over to James to allow him to read it, seeing the confusion mix with the worry that was already there. 

“This is your father’s hand writing” spoke James in response not understanding how a man who had been dead for years could write an almost ransom note. And why he would even take his own daughters in the first place, especially before his oldest daughter’s big day. They only had two days left until their wedding, he knew how much Maria wanted it to be perfect, to have what remained of her family in her siblings there mingling with her friends and those she seen as family, yet now the said bride was missing along with two of the three siblings. “Have you told Sting?” asked James seeing Chris shake his head to which he gave the note back to the slightly older man and gave him strict instructions to tell the legal guardian of the missing teenagers and show him the note. Chris could only nod at the instructions he had been give and made his way to find the much old but legendary wrestler. 

Elsewhere in an abandoned warehouse, the two who had taken Paige and AJ out a few days prior were waiting for the two who had hired them to arrive. In the back seat and trunk of their car lay two of the three missing woman, the other they were already aware was with her parents. It wasn’t long before a white SUV appeared, an older red head woman exited the passenger side shortly followed by her husband from the drivers side. The woman had hold of a brown envelope where as the man in question had two sets on hand cuffs on him almost like the two girls in the car meant nothing at all to him despite them being his youngest two children. 

“Have you got them?” asked Anna, looking over to Alice and Marcus. Both she and Eric had trusted the duo to get the girls without anyone noticing, so far their hadn’t been an uproar or at least not that they knew off. No one had alerted either of them of one. She was expecting James, Chris and Sting to worry when they found out all three girls were missing, after all they may think Paige and AJ were at friends houses but Maria that was a little harder to hide. She worked for a wrestling company, being the valet for her brother and should be husband. Yet she wasn’t with any of them or with Sting. She was somewhere else entirely. Probably fearing what was going to happen and where the people she loved were as well as hoping they were okay. She watched as Alice looked to Marcus before nodding and going to the back passenger door, opening it and carefully pulling AJ from the car. 

“What are you going to do with them?” asked Marcus, going around to the boot of the car and gently lifting a knocked out Paige from the car, he noticed the men who had taken the girls must have had a little struggle with the girls, especially if the bruise forming on Paige’s cheek was anything to go by. He smiled to know they were fighters instead of damsels in distress as their parents were no doubt hoping for. In her own way Maria had turned into a bit of a damsel although she could fight, she always needed someone there to help her in case anything went wrong. He could tell Paige and AJ were the opposite, they didn’t need anyone to save them they just needed to know the people they cared for would be okay. 

“That’s none of your concern. Your payment” responded Eric before taking AJ from Alice and putting her in the passenger seat, making sure she was blind folded so she wouldn’t see either of them if she happened to wake up during the car ride, he also made sure to handcuff her hands behind her back. Paige however he didn’t blindfold instead he put her into the boot of the car, making sure she was also handcuffed so it would be much harder for to get free if she woke up during the ride to their next destination. The two left as swiftly as they came not even acting like they had basically just asked their two closest friends to kidnap the two girls they had raised as their own for so long. 

“So we do as we are instructed. He gets to marry our daughter and gets the Wolf girls as payment for keeping our secrets hidden” spoke Anna looking back at AJ her features cold and emotionless towards one of the three girls she had spent years calling daughter. Her coldness stretched to carelessness when it come to Paige’s well being in the boot of the car, although she still had a shred of a love for her own flesh and blood in Maria it wasn’t enough to make her want to stop the impending marriage her beautiful daughter was going to be forced to go through. She knew by the time James and Chris as well as Sting found them Maria would already be married and the two teenage girls would be god knows where. All she really cared about was no one found out what she and her husband had done so many years ago, or that their enemies more specifically the Wolf family or what remained of it never found them or found out they were alive. They knew if Valentine happened to find them they would be dead for real this time. 

Back with James, he had joined up with Chris and Sting having received a letter from an unknown person, in the letter were clues to where he could find his bride to be and what would happen if he didn’t find her before their actual wedding day in a few days time. She would be married off to someone else. It was in a hand writing neither of them recognised but what worried Chris more was the mention of Paige and AJ also being taken as a payment for something his parents done years prior, he knew whatever it was wasn’t a good thing, he couldn’t believe they were good people any more, nothing could change his opinion of it now. 

“They have AJ and Paige as well” spoke Chris reading over the part mentioning them again, he knew James and Sting would go after Maria so that left him to find the youngest two. “I will find them, make sure they’re safe, you to go look for Maria. Who knows what Mum and Dad did back then” added Chris nodding when Sting placed a hand of his shoulder silently asking if he was okay. Sting knew the younger man had lost faith in anything revolving around his parents, he also knew whatever he had learnt all those years ago had shaken his bond with Paige and AJ as well as forced him and Maria to drift apart, mainly due to the red head still believing where Chris clearly didn’t. It wasn’t long before the three men parted way, trying to figure out where the three girls could be, Chris could only imagine the worst especially since he had read they were the payment to ensure the secrets were kept hidden. 

“Do you think Chris will be okay?” asked James worrying about his best friend and tag team partner. He had seen how he reacted to reading that letter, something in it had clearly concerned him although he didn’t know which bit he was sure Sting had seen it too. “He seemed a little off since realising the girls were missing earlier on, its almost like he knows something no one else does like he is burdened with something but refuses to tell anyone” added James knowing there was something bothering Chris, there had been ever since the argument he had with his parents just weeks before his mother passed away, he heard from Maria he never patched things up with his father nor did he attend their funerals, instead he took Paige and AJ out for those days and put all his attention on them. 

“He will be fine. Whatever he read probably reminded him of something. Plus this is the first time I’ve really seen him focus on the girls since the funerals. He found something out before Anna died, whatever it was he lost faith and trust in his parents, put a strain on his and Maria’s relationship and shook his bound with the girls. He’s never spoken about it to anyone, but he will if it gets to much to handle. I don’t think he wants to hurt either of them any more than they already have been. Plus whatever it is I have a feeling it has something to do with the Wolf Family. He’s been helping Paige out a lot lately, with trying to find out about the things in her dreams” responded Sting explaining Chris had been holding a lot in and in doing so he had also put a strain on his relationship with all three younger sister although he had most likely done so unintentionally. 

“Lets hope he finds them before anything happens. Something tells me neither he or Maria will be able to forgive themselves or the people who took them if they end up getting hurt” replied James knowing what his best friend was like when it come to his family, he was fiercely protective of them especially the youngest two. He may not admit it out loud but they meant the world to him, they were his sisters after all. “I know Chris, he doesn’t show it very often but he loves them, he would do anything to protect them, I remember once I caught him asking a picture of his parents why they had done something, he didn’t notice AJ there either but after she went I asked him about it, he said it was something to do with both her and Paige. Although he never gave any details” added James revealing he had walked in on Chris asking an old photo of his parents something, AJ being at the door way he walked through so she too had heard although it appears as if she never said a word about it to anyone else. 

In an abandoned building Maria woke up tied to a chair, he hands were cuffed behind her back as was each ankle to a leg of the chair, there was also rope around her midsection and over her lap preventing her from going anywhere. She could barely seen anything in the room but felt a slight breeze rush across her exposed lower legs, as well as her fear rise of where she was or even what had happened the night before. She could remember a few things but after a certain point it all just mangled together into one giant blur. Although she could remember a few things being out of the ordinary. Like hearing her mothers voice at one point, and someone mentioning Paige and AJ, as well as Chris and her groom to be. She also could have sworn she had heard her father’s voice mention something about a wedding. 

“Who’s there?” shouted Maria when she heard footsteps still unable to see anything clearly, she could only see a little bit of what was around her due to the light shinning brightly on her, everything else was shrouded in darkness, she could just about make out where the door to the room she was in was due to the flickering light outside the room. “Answer me” once again shouted Maria struggling against the bounds that were keeping her in place, she could feel the rope rubbing against her lower arms, just as she could with her thighs. It wasn’t long before two hooded figures walked through the door, each one had something with them, both appeared to be men, one was carrying something bridal style and the other appeared to have something slung over their shoulder. 

“Shut up” responded one of the two men. He walked over to the far corner of the room, putting what he was carrying down on the bed gently. He soon turned to take what the other had slung over his shoulder and put it down next to the other. “If you don’t then your sister pay the price” added the same man, taking his hood down to reveal his piercing green eyes and urban hair, the other followed suite revealing his messy brown hair and matching dark eyes. Maria soon kept quiet upon hearing her sisters would pay for her rebellious behaviour, something she didn’t wish upon them especially when she or even they didn’t know what was going on, she just hoped wherever they were safe, she prayed James and Chris would look after them while Sting was out looking for her. 

“Do you think he will come for the Wolf girls?” asked the other man, his voice much deeper and harsher than the one who had spoke to her earlier on. He seemed to be interest in the payment more than the actual job he was hired to do. Like he didn’t care about anything but being paid at the end of the day. “Its not every day one comes across April and Saraya-Jade Wolf, surely their father would be interested in knowing where they are, you know since he spent over a decade looking for them. Either that or Vincent would be interested” added the same man, that alone sparked Maria’s attention, she hadn’t heard anything about the Wolf family for years, well all expect Paige’s dreams, no one knew what happened to them, they had simply vanished into thin air without a trace, their poor mother had died never knowing what happened to them, their father was said to have gone mad with vengeance and their brother was put in the care of another relative, the entire family had fallen apart that day. 

“Probably. Those girls are important to him, he can reunite his family again or what’s left of it” commented the original one. It was then Maria turned her head and line of sight in the direction of where the two men had taken what they had hold of. She quickly come to the conclusion they were the missing girls, that they had been taken by the same people who had kidnapped her but years before. She had felt for them, had they been in captivity this entire time? She couldn’t bare to think what they looked like, nor could she imagine what their mental health would be like surely they would have gone loopy having spent so many years with people willing to keep them away from the people who truly loved them and had spend no amount of time and money looking for them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where are the girls?” came the low and rather dangerous sounding voice of a hooded figure, Maria could hear him from inside the room she had the two missing girls were behind held in, although she had to admit they seemed more comfortable than her considering they had been gently placed on the beds they were on and hadn’t been restrained in any way. They had only been drugged to the point they had lost consciousness. Maria felt a shiver go down her spine upon hearing this man’s voice, she instantly felt the fear and uncertainty rise from the pit of her stomach like she knew something was going to happen where she wouldn’t see these two girls again, like she was about to lose someone she loved dearly. 

“In here” spoke one of her two captors, they quickly opened the door and lead the hooded man right passed her, Maria could only make out the black hood with purple detail on it. As he went past her, his face hidden just as his voice was muffled by the fabric covering his face and hiding his identity from all those around him. He soon reached where the two girls lay, yet he appeared to be gentle with them, making sure they were unharmed and still alive. His distrust in the two who had them was rather clear to see in his body language. “Are you taking them?” asked the dark haired man, the same one who had lead him to the girls in the first place, he watched as Maria did as the man nodded before gently picking up on of the girls making sure to put something on her wrist before walking away with her, returning just minutes later and doing the same with the other. “What about her” finished the man, pointing over to Maria in the centre of the room, he was clearly curious to know who was coming for her. 

“No, there is another coming for her. He will be here soon. When he does don’t fight him” responded the hooded figure, not having any intention of taking Maria with him, he knew when the other came she would be reunited with her thought to be dead parents, a long with her only remaining true sibling, her two younger ones would be with him for the time being. “Taker will come for his bride to be soon enough” spoke the mysterious man his voice distorted like he was using a voice changer, to Maria it sounded Mechanical it still sending a shiver down her spine which was made worse when she heard someone called Taker was coming for her and she was to be his bride. She was already set to be married to James the love of her life, she wasn’t intending to marry another she didn’t know. It wasn’t long before the mysterious man left leaving nothing but a note in her bounds like it was meant for someone else. 

Upon the mysterious figure returning to his car, he looked in the back seat where he had placed the two girls, knowing the men would realise soon enough he wasn’t who he just pretended to be. Upon releasing that they would call their employers who would send out a search party, by then he hoped to have the girls safe and out of harms way, reunited with their father and what remained of their original family. The people who wished more than anything to see them again especially after so long without knowing the truth. He soon began to drive, knowing what he was about to do would give them the chance of knowing the secrets that had been hidden from them and to discover what the dreams really meant. He soon heard one of them let out a slight moan, looking in the rear view mirror he noticed the older of the two was beginning to regain consciousness, it wasn’t long before she would realise she was in a car with someone she didn’t recognise with her younger sister next to her. 

“Where am I? Who are you?” asked AJ upon coming fully alert once again, the fear in her voice overtaking any other emotion that would have been there, even the curiosity that would have no doubt been sprinkled in her voice. The only other clear emotion to hear in her voice being the worry for the other teenager next to her and what might happened to them since they were in the car with someone they didn’t know. “What happened?” asked AJ when she noticed Paige was beginning to wake up much like she had done herself a few moments before. Her concern for her younger sister still high but not as high as it had been when she had woke up to see it dark outside and the interior of a car, her little sister knocked out besides her although they had both me strapped into the car via the seat belt. Suggesting whomever had them cared about their overall safety. 

“Relax you’re heading to a safe house on the outskirts of the city. A friend of mine alerted me of your whereabouts. I’m Luke Wolf, and the pair of you were knocked out and kidnapped two days ago when you were on your way home from a day out, you’ve been kept into a couple of different place since always together. You’re both safe now” responded the dark haired man, his eyes just as dark a small but gentle smile on his lips at being near the two again after so long apart. “I’m not going to hurt you, You two were taken to make sure your sister goes through with something, once its over I will return the pair of you back to your guardian or to your trainer whichever you prefer, until then you will be with me at the safe house for a couple of days, I’m not going to hold you against your will” added Luke making it clear he only intended to make sure the two who had originally taken them didn’t get them back, yet he was still willing to return them to Sting where they were safe when everything was over. 

“Wolf” responded Paige, her voice groggy but still with a hint of questioning it. “Why is it everything I seem to do lately leads back to your family?” asked Paige, remembering her dreams of a car accident, an arena collapsing, even events in a hospital. Remembering the man known only as Valentine and the boy known as Vincent even the woman who had spoke her name as Isabel. She could also remember seeing a grown up version of the boy, looked to be in his early to mid twenties, he had the same mind set as the others who held the last name of Wolf, to find April and Saraya-Jade. They had never once stopped looking for the two missing girls despite it being so long since they went missing, surely the pair would be unrecognisable to the rest of their family now if they were still alive. 

With James and Sting, they were currently following a paper trail of sorts that had been left for them. It had lead them all over the place another clue in the form of an object, riddle or just a location waiting for them when they got there. They had hope they would find Maria at the end of it just as they had hope Chris would find Paige and AJ at the end of whatever wild goose chase he was currently being sent on by these criminal beings. At this moment both of them had a feeling they were getting closer, as each morning since they had realised the three girls were missing they had received some sort of clue to there location, just as the big day for Maria and James drew closer the clues got more clearer. 

“Erm James, Sting I’ve been instructed to help you” came the unmistakeable voice of Chris, in his hands was a piece of paper, it had been folded neatly. Both men guessed it had his instructions on to help them or had something else on that forced him to help. “Someone sent me this note saying Paige and AJ were safe, with someone who cares for them. It also says they will be returned to Sting when the wedding is over and they wont be used in anyone’s game. The person wrote down a phone number, I phoned it Paige and AJ picked up, they are fine. Someone called Luke is watching over them. They asked me to help you two find Maria” spoke Chris revealing it was Paige and AJ themselves who had asked him to help them, since the two were currently in a safe place with someone watching over them, although it was clear neither of them men knew who this Luke person was. 

“Don’t worry James, you will get to marry Maria. We just have to find her first” spoke Sting looking at the next riddle that had been left for them, he looked at it in confusion. “One last step before you go, a riddle is for show. You will find her in the place where the colours glow. and the roses petals flow” added Sting reading out the riddle they had been left, with the riddle was a pendant one the three men recognised as belonging to Maria, that being all they needed to know and hope they were getting closer to her, after all the message James had received specifically said if he didn’t find her by their wedding hour she would belong to another. Something he really didn’t want to find out the meaning to. 

“A church” spoke Chris in response to the riddle. “James where is the church you and Maria are supposed to tie the knot?” asked Chris, looking over to the man who was set to be his brother in law as well as his tag team partner and best friend. He knew how much the day that was fast approaching meant to the other man, just as he knew how much Maria herself meant to him. James had made it clear several times he couldn’t imagine his life without Maria there at his side, just as he already considered Chris himself, Paige and AJ as family the girls had showed him what it was like to have younger teenage sisters and how much fun it could be to join in with their little games or read something they had written. “Think about it, colours glow could be the stain glass windows and the petals being from the flowers at a wedding” finished Chris quickly explaining how he come to his conclusion with the Church. James soon nodded and lead the way, knowing he was the only one of the three who knew its exact location even if he didn’t know the name of the said church. A small smile coming to his lips at Maria being in the place they were set to be married in. He was beginning to think this was all part of a joke someone had set to test his love for the red head of his dreams. 

“Where am I?” shouted Maria looking around the room when she woke up. She was no longer bound or even on a chair instead she had been moved while she was asleep and had woken up on a bed, the sun shinning brightly through the windows, the thin fabric that made up the curtains dulling the bright light revealing the contents of the room. There was the bed she was on, a desk with a laptop, a television mounted on the wall with a sofa and coffee table in front of it, and in the far corner was a manakin with her wedding dress displayed on it with the accessories she had chosen on the table to the side of it. There was also a door marked Bathroom and a table with a small banquet on it. A note saying it was her wedding day along with a little time table of when people would be coming, including a make up artist, hair stylist and a few others to help her into her dress. Even when the guests would be arriving. “What the ….” spoke Maria not sure what to make of everything or how she had missed nearly two days. She was taken four days before her wedding and spent two of them in the warehouse, now she woke up two days later on the day of her wedding. 

“Your parents arranged everything for your big day. You were brought here a few days ago but must have been tired since you slept through most of it” spoke Velvet the maid of honour, a smile on her lips as she closed the door behind her. She had no idea Maria had actually been kidnapped or even drugged, she had just arrived at the church after a message from an unknown sender told her to be there the night before the wedding. “Someone called Luke phone and said Paige and AJ wouldn’t be able to make it to the wedding, due to some danger to them and because your parents would be here” added Velvet finding what the man said a little odd considering both Maria and Chris had told her their parents were dead although Chris appeared more relieved about that than distraught as Maria was. 

“How can my parents be here, their dead. I attended their funerals” responded Maria not sure what was going on but knew it had to be some part of a dream. “Where’s James? I need to talk to him, something doesn’t feel right” added Maria asking where her husband to be was. She knew if she was here then so would he, Sting and probably Chris. They wouldn’t leave her somewhere without an explanation or someone telling her what is going on. Velvet soon handed something over to Maria, a bright-ish happy smile on her lips as she did so, almost like she was none the wiser on what was actually happening or someone was controlling her like a puppet on strings. 

“He’s on his way honey, keep calm. Sting said he’s gonna film everything for the girls to watch and Chris as you know is always gonna be there for you. Although its a shame your sisters can’t be here” replied Velvet informing the bride to be her future husband would be there soon, after all everything had been worked out and the boys had in a way past what ever test they had gone through. If they made it on time then she knew Maria would get dream marriage and be reunited with her sisters but if the boys didn’t get there in time then Maria would be the one to marry another she didn’t wish to and she would not likely see Paige or AJ again due to whatever danger being too high for them to return. 

A Few Hours Later 

Maria was all dressed and waiting for her cue, she had been told her groom had arrived and was waiting at the alter just as someone had told her about the plans her parents had made when she was only a child. Her belief in the people she thought they were had been shook to say the least. She didn’t know who to expect on the other side of the doors or if anyone else knew about it. Was she to be excited that James could be the one waiting for her at the end of the isle or terrified it was the man her parents had promised her to. She had said a long time ago she only intended to walk down the isle once, she hoped James would be the man waiting for her at the other end. It wasn’t long before the music began with Sting appearing, that alone gave her the confidence that everything would turn out okay. 

Her fears were completely put to rest when the doors opened, with the décor done to how she had asked and all the invited in their seats, the red carpeted walkway was now sprinkled with the white rose petals both she and James had picked out as the ribbon and flowers kept the guests in their seats. The arch had been beautiful decorated, Velvet stood to one side of the isle holding on to the bouquet of flowers taking her position of maid of honour rather serious, where as Chris stood as the best man a smile on his lips as he stood just behind James the groom to be, a smile on his own lips as he seen Maria walking towards him in the wedding dress fit for a princess. It was obvious to both Chris, James and Sting that Maria was a little down that her two sister couldn’t be at the big day just as she was no doubt confused as to how her parents could be there when they had passed away years before hand when she was in her last couple of years of school. Only time would tell on that one.


	8. Chapter 8

“You two can go home now” spoke Luke, a small but sad smile on his lips at having to say goodbye to them, although this time he had hope he would see them again and would be able to pass that hope on to his brother and nephew along with the pictures he had taken of the two girls. He had hope when he seen them again they would be ready to learn the truth on their connection to him and realise why he had gone to get them. “You two promise to do whatever it takes to bring those dreams of being WWE Superstars true” added Luke his smile growing when he watched them both smile and nod, to which he directed them to the car ready to take them back to the place they called home, he knew Sting would likely ask questions to which he had been instructed to give a letter over to him, a letter which explained everything. “I keep an eye out for the two of you making your debut” finished Luke as he made sure they were securely in the car before going around to the drivers side and starting the few hour journey. 

“Thank you for looking after us” spoke Paige, she knew there was some sort of connection there. The dreams they both suffered from subsided a little while with him, instead of being terrifying nightmares, they were of happier things. AJ admitted she had dreamt of being a WWE Superstar, becoming the longest reigning Diva’s champion and finding someone to call her own. Where as Paige’s dreams had shown Luke in them, stood by Valentine and Vincent smiling at AJ and herself, with them were four others although their backs were turned one said she was his best friend and another had called AJ fiancée. In its own way, that dream had made her excited for what was to come, to know AJ was going to find someone to love her for all her wacky ways and she herself would find someone she could trust outside of the confusing family. 

A few hours later, the trio pulled up in front of the house the two girls had called home for so long, a bright smile on their lips especially when Sting appeared through the door, stood next to him was the man who had agreed to train the pair of them to wrestler with Chris the other side. James and Maria were no doubt on their way to their honeymoon destination. Luke soon let the girls out of the car watching as Chris scooped them up into a bone crushing hug, clearly relieved to see they were okay and the mysterious man had kept to his word of bringing them back once the danger was gone. Luke nodded to the Undertaker knowing he was the one who sent the message informing him of their whereabouts thrust enabling him to free them and spend some time with them, although they were unaware of how much the last few days had meant to him. 

“Thank you” spoke Chris looking over to Luke, clearly surprised to see the man had returned them when he could have just kept them and took them back to their actual father. After all Chris recognised the man as the paternal uncle Luke Wolf, like them he had dark hair and brown eyes, a known trait of the Wolf family. Luke only smiled and nodded watching as Chris took the girls indoors, already guessing he knew the truth about the girls, yet still he cared for them as any caring older brother would. His reaction upon seeing they were okay and had come home gave it away of how much he cared for them. Sting soon followed the three into the house with The Undertaker watching them to make sure they were out of hearing range knowing full well Sting wasn’t aware of the truth, being oblivious to it like the girls were. 

“Do they know?” asked Luke, noticing the recognition in the eyes of the younger man where as the gratitude was in the eyes of the other, like he had no idea who Luke was or the connection he had to the two girls he had helped to raise over the years since Anna and John had died leaving behind their four children, two of them too young to know the truth on how their parents had passed where as the other two overwhelmed with grief or at least one of them was, Chris had seemed both in grief about it and in denial about something, as well as unsure of what he was going to do know as he appeared to hide something although he never told anyone what it was that had worried him. 

“Chris does, he found out the truth on who the girls were a long time ago. It broke his relationship with his parents to the point he never attended their fake funerals, instead he took the girls for days out on those two days. Sting isn’t any the wiser, he has raised and protected them since they were put in his care. Made sure they had everything they needed and is pretty determined for them to follow their dreams” responded The Undertaker, revealing the oldest son of the Harris’s did indeed know the truth but had opted to keep it hidden to protect the girls, even if they weren’t related by blood he was all to aware the girls didn’t know the truth and looked to him for guidance as their older brother. 

“Thank you for giving me the chance to get to know them again. I will inform Valentine and Vincent, maybe then Isabel’s last wish will come true and her family will be reunited again” spoke Luke before walking back to the car, looking back towards the house one last time like he was trying memorize what it looked like. Before getting into the car and leaving with a single wave of his hand, with a small smile on his lips knowing one day he would see them again and he finally had some good news to tell his slightly older brother when it come to his daughters. He could finally confirm the two girls were alive. He could finally give them news and help them when it come to reuniting the family. 

Years Later

Several years since the incident of Maria’s wedding and a lot had a changed. Maria although happily married had carried on her slaying job when she wasn’t making appearances as the valet for the two men that meant everything to her. Like the two of them she was currently signed to Total Non Stop Action Wrestling. She enjoyed leading them out to the ring and being there as their personal cheerleader as well as celebrating with them when they won, but she also didn’t mind helping them backstage if they lost their match as well as giving them the confidence boost before every match. She loved what she did, even when she didn’t compete in the ring all that often. To her she was exactly where she was supposed to be, with her brother and husband, although she would admit she missed not spending time with her younger siblings. 

Chris was happy wrestling and once again bounded with his sisters, especially Paige and AJ whom he realised just how much they meant to him when they had disappeared, although he was thankful to Luke for keeping them out of harms way it had also scared him to the know the Wolf family could find them so easily. He dreaded the day when they found out the truth, he knew when they did he and Maria would be hurt just as much as them. Although he knew Maria would but two and two together no doubt quickly realising that was why he had fallen out with their parents and refused to put things right. He was also happy when the girls terrifying although truthful dreams come to an end, AJ’s ended when she reached eighteen, or just after her birthday where as Paige’s had ended just before her 20th birthday. He was also blissfully unaware of what they had chosen to do as a career or at least he was for now. 

With the help of Sting and The Undertaker both Paige and AJ had worked their way to their dreams, both keeping to the deal with the man who trained them, going there every weekend and during the summer holidays until they were ready to take the wrestling world by storm. Both of which now joining the man who trained them in WWE, where as Sting joined them a few years later, being proud to see what they had accomplished and informing Maria of what they actually did for a career before he left TNA for WWE. Although he hadn’t told Chris due to both girls knowing he wouldn’t like it, he had tried for years to steer them away from the business although failed.

AJ had become close friends with a lot of people backstage, but especially close to CM Punk. The two quickly bonded upon meeting and soon started a relationship. She also did as any older sister would and showed Paige the ropes when she come and made sure she stayed out of trouble as much as they could. Although they knew that was going to be difficult when she became close friends with the three men known as the Shield, especially Seth whom she had bonded with due to similar interests when it come to entertainment and music, he often asked her to be his work out buddy. They knew it was going to be harder to keep her out of trouble when she became romantically linked to the The Architect, although he always showed a softer side to her. 

Bleacher Report Announcement 

It was revealed earlier today via WWE social media that there will be a wrestling super  
show next month. The leading company in professional wrestling will team with their rivals   
in TNA to put on a massive super show event for all wrestling fans.

Both current talent and legends have already been named for the event such as   
The Undertaker, Sting, America’s Most Wanted, The Shield as well as ladies  
such as Paige, AJ Lee and The Bella’s to name a few. 

TNA confirmed the super show, just minutes later via there website, with tickets going on sale  
tomorrow, the show is expected to be the biggest TNA event in history and one of the biggest  
shows outside of the big four for WWE. Fans already have high expectations for the   
Super show. Only time will tell if it will live up to the hype.

“Well this should be interesting” spoke AJ, looking at her tweeter feed, she had already received good luck messages from her fan base, with people already assuming she was going to win her match, although no one knew what the match ups were going to be until a few days before hand. AJ looked around the room she was in, next her on the sofa was Punk, where as Paige was happily pacing the room listening to the current SmackDown show, Roman and Dean were whispering something where as Seth was content on sitting on the bench watching Paige walk backwards and forwards. “Quit worrying Paige nothing is going to happen” added AJ knowing something about the recently announced show had trigged the memories of her teenage nightmares. 

“If the logo looks like this then I’m worrying” responded Paige, remembering she had taken a photo of the logo she had drawn after one of her dreams, she knew if the event of the arena collapse hadn’t happened then it was yet to actually take place. That being what scared her the most, she was thankful when her dreams stopped and she could get some peace at night instead of waking up in terror every night. Seth could only wonder what the two had been through before joining WWE, he was actually one of the only ones to know both girls were actually sisters, the others being the three remaining men in the locker room. “How do you think Chris will react when he finds out we work for the rival company?” asked Paige, a cheeky and rather mischievous smile coming to her lips at imagining her older brother busting a gasket upon finding out the pair of them were not only professional wrestlers but also employed by the rival company of his own one. 

“Probably annoyed, way more than Maria was. James would probably find the irony in it” responded AJ, a smile coming to her lips at remembering how James reacted when he found out they were professional wrestlers although he was currently under the impression they were in the indie circuit rather than the biggest company for wrestling in the world. “Oh well he will have to accept we’re here to stay and leave our mark” added AJ deciding not to worry herself over what her brother would think, she knew like Paige did he was likely to over react, he had a tendency to do that when it come to the pair of them and professional wrestling. 

Elsewhere in the arena, Sting had been collared by a young man, curly locks in the same tone of black as Paige’s, his eye colour also matching the girls he had raised, yet his sun kissed skin tone reminded him of AJ. He knew who this man was, mainly because Vincent had been kind enough to introduce himself before asking to talk to him, he had also mentioned Luke Wolf’s name before hand so he knew the girls would be safe should they come across the man in question. Upon getting to an isolated and private place that looked like a place the Wyatt’s would call their hideout, Vincent gave two pictures to Sting, his brown eyes full of sorrow at what he was there to tell the older man. 

“My sisters, you already know what happened to them when they were 18 months and 4 years old. They were both taken from the hospital. What you didn’t know is you helped raise them, Paige and AJ Harris are Saraya-Jade and April. My uncle Luke found out when he went after them, upon realising they didn’t know he did what was best for them and returned them to someone who they trusted. You” spoke Vincent, revealing who Paige and AJ Harris really were. He watched as the disbelief and shock took over Sting’s features especially when he looked down at the pictures of both girls before they had gone missing years before hand. Vincent soon gave him the rest of the proof needed, including birth certificates, DNA tests as well as age progressed photo’s. “I wont tell them anything until you deem its the right time, I will stay in the shadows until then” added Vincent knowing there was one more last thing he had to tell Sting but this one was going to be more of a heads up on what was coming rather than the truth on something 

“I will tell them, there’s a super show coming up, all four of them will be together again. Since I have a feeling this is what broke Chris’s relationship with his parents. Its best he be there to confirm the entire thing. Thank you for telling me Vincent and also thank Luke for doing what was best for them when he rescued them a few years back” replied Sting, wiping a shaky hand through his hair and down his face. This was the last thing he was expecting, the image of John and Anna that he had, had literally just been shattered. He couldn’t see them as the good people he had once believed but monsters far worse than what Maria currently face most nights. They had near enough destroyed the Wolf family, for their own personal gain. They knew what they had done and acted as if they had sympathy for the grieving parents. 

“One more thing, they are in danger. Maria she killed a vampire called Rhys. His two sisters Dahlia and Heather are now seeking revenge they know Paige and AJ are the key to hurting her, they are planning an attack but I don’t know when. And yes both Heather and Dahlia are vampires as well” quickly spoke Vincent, informing the guardian of his two younger sister, that both were in danger because of something Maria had done when doing her duty as a vampire slayer. Sting could only nod and wonder how he was going to protect the two younger girls and how he was going to tell them they weren’t who they thought they were, he knew it would destroy them completely as well as any trust they may have had in the Harris name. He also found something familiar about the name Dahlia although he couldn’t place what it was, the only person he knew called Dahlia who had any connection to vampires was Dahlia Evans, to which he had slain her loved Michael years before hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Meet Maria Storm nee. Harris an ordinary woman making a living for herself as a professional wrestling velvet for TNA's tag team champions America's Most Wanted, the tag team that was made up of her older brother Wildcat Chris Harris and her husband The Cowboy James Storm. Like her older brother Chris she lived for wrestling and enjoyed it, but was currently a wrestling velvet due to her condition, it was one that could effect her life and that of her husband, so Dixie it's letting her fight not with risk she would be taking if she did. Maria may look ordinary with her slightly tanned skin, her marriage to her brothers tag team partner, her trade mark red hair as well as the short dresses she wears but she is anything but ordinary, oh no she holds a secret that could change everything. 

Today however was most wrestling fans dream come true, it was the super-show where both WWE and TNA would be coming together in a war for the weekend, tonight they were preforming in Kemper Arena, Kansas City. It was going to be specially odd since TNA and WWE had never been in the same arena as each other before, let alone attempted to do a huge super-show, those wrestlers that were once a member of the WWE family but now a member of the TNA roster were a little nervous about being back with them again, those such as Mickie James, The Hardy's, Brooke, Drew Galloway, Lashley, Mr Anderson, Christy Hemme and Taz, as it brought back the memories of being around one of the biggest companies in wrestling, and because they were out their territory since it would be a cross between TNA and WWE design the wrestling fans got to choose that. Those now part of the WWE family that were once on the TNA roster were also just as nervous about seeing the ones they once called friends and brothers again, those were like Sting, R-truth, The New Age Outlaws, Booker T, and Christian. It was going to be a night to be remembered. 

Chris Harris was talking with his tag team partner about their upcoming match against The Best in the World CM Punk and The Architect Seth Rollins, when he suddenly noticed two of the WWE Diva's, James curious at what Chris was looking at turned around to see the two girls. Both had dark hair, one with brown and the other with raven black, where as one was tanned the other was pale, both were in street clothes, one was in black skinny jeans, a top that showed her toned stomach off and a leather jacket pair with Doc Martins, where as the other was dressed in normal blue ripped skinny jeans, a CM Punk tank top and a black hoody, she paired that up with knee high Chuck Taylors. James recognised the two girls as did Chris, the latter being a little confused as to what they were doing there as he thought they were back home in Tampa since they had both moved out their several years ago. 

“AJ, Paige what are the pair of you doing here?” politely asked Chris as he walked over to his two youngest sisters, both of them looked up at the two and smiled before looking at each, just remembering they had asked Sting and their sister Maria to keep it a secret that they working for WWE as it would cause havoc if Chris ever found out, as he had been trying his hardest to keep them away from the sport. When it came quiet apparent that they wanted to do it as their career, Sting put the pair through training and was happy for them both when they got signed to WWE, he joined the pair last year. James looked at the pair now putting something Maria had told him together, she told him in a weird way that her baby sisters were wrestling and requested it to be kept a secret. 

“What do you mean what are we doing here?” asked AJ looking between Chris and James, before resting her gaze on her brother, she was aware that he didn't know and she would have preferred it to stay that way as she was sure Paige did as well. Chris looked at her as to say you know exactly what I mean, at which James began to chuckle quietly to himself, that they had managed to get away with it for so long especially when Chris had said he was keeping a close eye on his rebellious younger sisters. 

“We work here, as WWE Diva's, and we are part of the show tonight” added Paige, seeing the anger begin to show on her older brothers features, where as a smirk appeared on James's, he had a gut feeling something like this would happen. “And before you ask, yes Sting does know we are here, he joined us last year” added Paige again, informing Chris and James that Sting was fully aware of where they were and what they were doing. He actually supported them with their choice as did Maria once they had convince her that this what they wanted to do for their career. 

“What how long have been working here?” said Chris as calmly as he could muster at that point, Paige and AJ were trying their hardest not to laugh at how Chris was starting to go a bit red from his anger. Maria joined them shortly after, smiling away to herself and kissing her husband, her smile soon faded when she seen Chris was about to blow at finding out their younger siblings were not only professional wrestlers but also in the rival company to the one he was in, it kind of made her giggle as the irony there. Older siblings Maria and Chris vs younger siblings Paige and AJ. 

“They are perfectly safe here Chris, Sting knew it was pointless to try and keep them away from wrestling so he personally trained them, they both went through the development territory here, AJ went through FCW and Paige went through FCW and NXT to get here, you should be proud of them, considering everything they have achieved” softly spoke Maria revealing she knew where they were and what they were doing, she just wasn't aware of the match the boys were in tonight or that her baby sisters were dating WWE Superstars. Chris turned to look at her, unable to believe that she had known and never told him. 

“Anything is possible if you just Bolieve” suddenly yelled Bo Dallas, he smiled at each of them but the smile disappeared when he noticed the look he was getting from both Paige and AJ, especially when the look AJ was sending him was her crazy psychopathic look she had become known for over her years in WWE. Paige looked as if she was tapping it to her Miss Hell In Boots side which meant havoc was going to be coming to whoever was in her firing line. He smiled innocently at them before moving to stand in front of the girls. “What's wrong with you two?” asked Bo he honestly loved everyone around that worked for WWE, but these two were different they were mental but sweet and innocent at the same time. It was unusual to come across superstars that could do that. 

“Older brother” replied AJ looking at Chris who still looked just as angry if not more so that the mini family meeting was interrupted by Bo. Who was just trying to look out for the girls. “Trying to stop us from doing what we love” she added, that smile appearing on her lips that said she meant business, James, Maria and Chris were unaware that both of them were going to be a ring side later on to support the boys, the opponents of James and Chris. Bo turned to look at the other three wondering how two of the best superstars WWE has to offer was related to a tag team and their Knock-out in TNA. 

“Sorry Chris but I really want to punch you right now” commented Paige, showing her Miss Hell In Boots side, it was at that point when two certain Superstars appeared, one leant down in front of Paige, taking hold of her hands looking at her in the eyes to see if he could tell what was wrong without her telling him, the other stood next to AJ, in position ready to catch her if she attempted anything liked she had done with Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler just months before. Maria looked on wondering if these were the two that both girls had told her about, CM Punk and Seth Rollins, but she noticed these two superstars didn't match the description she was given by the girls. 

“Paige, it's me your lunatic older brother Dean, come on calm down please” spoke Dean attempting to calm her down, he knew once she had said something like that then she was already in her Miss Hell In Boots mode and that mean war for anyone that had annoyed her. Paige looked down at him and smiled to which he stood up properly and hugged her looking over at Roman being cautious around AJ, then at the one that had caused both girls to go like this. “Who are you three?” asked Dean while still hugging Paige, he had promised her when they first met and hit it off that he would protect her, they had become like siblings over the last five years, he was aware that AJ and Paige were siblings and admire them and how the hid it from everyone else, he also like how he and Paige were able to convince most other they were brother and sister, when in reality they were just two people that were very close friends. 

“I'm James, this is my wife Maria, and her brother Chris who is also my tag team partner, these two are the older siblings of the girls” replied James, unaware that both Roman and Dean already knew of Chris and Maria and her husband James, who seemed to accept that the girls were professional wrestlers better than their own older brother was taking it. “You said you were her brother?” curiously asked James not quite catching on, he only received a nod of Dean's head in reply as he released Paige from the hug he was giving her to calm her down. 

“Dean and Paige are close friends, most people mistake them for being siblings. They let people think that after always getting called brother and sister, even by the commentary crew and members of the backstage staff, so they don't correct people any more, only a few know they aren't related” replied Bo, who answered the question and why they don't correct each other or anyone else, since they were always mistake for siblings, they were still confused as to why when they looked the complete opposite of each other in appearance. 

Paige and AJ walked away shortly after, they didn't want to be around Chris a man that was supposed be supporting them when they need it, not tearing down their dreams which seemed like he was trying to do at the moment. Dean and Roman just looked at each other before talking about their match with against Christopher Daniels, Kazarian and Bobby Roode later on in the night, they had a mystery tag team partner that they were sure the WWE Universe were going to love. Bo talked with them, surprising at how easy it was to talk to the two that were members of The Shield, considering everyone said they were anti-social with others, and could be really moody and unpredictable at times. Sting had managed to find AJ and Paige in their shared locker room, after he had been informed on what happened earlier on between the girls at their older siblings. He talked to them trying to get them to calm down and to save their anger for when they were in the ring. He never mentioned about the visit he had received from a young man that was not much old that the girls, he was more closer in appearance to Paige. With his black hair and brown where as he had same tanned skin as AJ, and the English accent that both girl processed. It was the day he was sure Chris hoped would never came.


	10. Chapter 10

It was time for the event, since it was Halloween, there was a women’s and Knock-outs Battle Royal to determined who the no.1 contender for the Knock-outs championship is and another for either of the women’s champions. It should be interesting, the last Knock-out standing is for the championship and the last Woman is the no.1 for either the WWE brands f her choosing. Everyone is in Halloween costumes. Maria was backstage trying her hardest to calm a still fuming Chris down, since he was still frustrated about the revelation of Paige and AJ's career choice. It was hard for him to come to terms with, knowing they were putting themselves in danger just to do something like this. They were capable of doing other things but it was convincing them to do something else that was the problem. 

The show had started the crowd were going wild as they noticed that it has the blue for TNA around the ring and the barricades keeping the audience away from the ring as well. Where as the WWE ring was in the middle, as well as the titantron and ramp not forgetting the normal commentary area. The first match was Bobby Roode and Bad Influence vs Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and their mystery tag team partner. The three members of the TNA roster were already in the ring when the entrance music for Roman began and he made his way through the WWE Universe and TNA fans, it was amazing how many people fit into Kemper Arena. Roman's music was soon replaced with Dean's the two had since reunited as a tag team, more for taking down their common enemy, it was either make peace with each other or suffer the wrath of the crazy duo. Once both were at the bottom of the ramp, it was quiet for a few minutes as everyone was waiting in anticipation for the revelation of their tag team partner. Then it happen Flight of The Valkyries blasted through the arena and the crowd began to chant Yes Yes Yes Yes, constantly as he came down the ramp doing the Yes! Chants with them. The final team mate was none other than Daniel Bryan. 

The match went back and forth with Bobby Roode attempting to tear apart the newly found peace between Roman and Dean, he though he was succeeding until they work together to take out his tag team partners and high fived each other shortly after. Kazarian had received a thunderous spear through one of the barricades, where as Christopher Daniels was driven through a table head first by Dean doing a crazy move only the lunatic would do. Inside the ring however Daniel Bryan was flying everywhere and decided the most fitting was to win the match was to force Bobby Roode to tap out. Putting him the Yes! Lock in the middle of the ring did the trick, as no one was going to come and save him, his partners had been taken out quiet spectacularly by Dean and Roman. 

As the show went on suspicious thing were happening in the arena, mainly in the audience area. People had reported coats and bags going missing and others had bite marks resembling that of a vampire on their necks or wrists. In the backstage area things were missing there too, members of the backstage staff had gone to find someone or something but not returned, it was starting to worry Stephanie as it could become too dangerous for her employee's to work in. Dixie on the other hand didn't seemed to be that bothered by the suspicious activity taking place in the arena that her employees were working in, did she have no regard for the safety of those who worked for her? It didn't seem like it at the moment, she just seemed more occupied with her nails and telling them how she wanted things to go down. 

It was long before everything broke down. Two members of the audience of separate side of the arena openly revealed they were vampires when they randomly attacked and killed people around them for no other reason than they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, this caused an up roar. Seth and Punk who had been behind the curtain at the time with Paige and AJ seen what had happened and decided to get the girls to safety. James and Chris were about to do the same with Maria when the realised she wasn't standing behind them any more, was there worst nightmare coming true, could one of the vampires in the crowd have gotten to Maria without them realising it. Seth had hold of Paige's hand in a tight grip determined to get her out of the way and protect her. 

“Seth” suddenly screamed Paige before her hand was ripped from his grip, he turned around quickly to find her but she was nowhere in sight. Her terror ridden scream still ringing in his ears, he had to find her and get her to safety she was everything to him, he had called her his saviour once and it was the truth, she was the best part of him and he didn't want to lose her, not now not ever, she was everything to him, his world, his life. He had started to run back towards the ring, he was almost there when someone suddenly pulled him around a corner and off his feet, whoever did so was strong. 

“Don't go out there, that's what they want” suddenly whispered someone, when Seth looked around he was met with a young man, around his age with brown eyes, and black hair similar to Paige's and the same skin tone as AJ, his English ascent even matched theirs, it was starting to make him wonder who this man was. He was dressed it blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black waist coat, his hair was curly. Seth looked on in confusion, feeling like he had come across him before but couldn't place where, it was unusual and something that was rather unsettling to, he was about to say something else when the mysterious man beat him to it. “I know you are after your girlfriend, the guy James Storm is looking for his wife, he mentioned something about her being two months pregnant, your girlfriend didn't come this way but I can help you find her” added the man, he had offered to help Seth looked for Paige but had something else in mind as well, something he was sure Seth wouldn't like. 

Punk was frantically looking for AJ, she was holding his hand and running behind him when they left the gorilla position but when he got to a hiding place she wasn't holding his hand any more and she was behind him either. He didn't know at what point she had let go off his hand but he did know he wanted to find her, he didn't know what was happening and it scared him to think that everything could be thrown out of order, because two vampires decided they wanted to attack the arena and apparently kill as many as possible, he hoped he could find his crazy AJ in time, they still had a future together, they still had a wedding to plan, a family to have a life to live as one, he didn't want all of that to be ripped away from him, he loved her and she meant literally everything to him, in his eyes with out AJ at his side life wasn't worth living. 

When he entered the main arena he was shocked to see the vampires were in fact two women, one had short dyed blond hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in combats, a white hoody and body warmer, he was even more surprised to see that she had hold of Paige, who was struggling to get away from her but was ultimately failing to do so. The other vampire had long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed in an ordinary black t-shirt with leather trousers, she was the one that had hold of AJ. Punk was shocked to noticed that Paige the younger one of the two sisters was disorientated, like she had been beating mercilessly, his theory was backed up even more by the blood coming from the side of her head, nose and mouth, where as AJ seemed fine but worried for her younger sister. 

Suddenly out of nowhere Sting appeared looking at Punk and knew he would have to explain why he was there, although he was sure Punk would put it down to being the legal guardian of the two girls, they nodded at each other before going towards the girls. Sting went to bargain for Paige's life where as Punk did the same with AJ, he was hoping the women who had hold of girls were willing to hear them out, the girls meant everything to him and Seth as well as the company itself, without them there is no Women’s division.

“Sting, do you not recognise me?” suddenly asked the woman in black, keeping her tight grip on AJ, refusing to let up, she also moved her left hand to AJ throat knowing that she had gotten his attention, she knew by the look on Sting face that he didn't appear to remember her, which only annoyed her more and she tightened her grip on AJ, hearing the younger human girl gasp for breath and the other man beg for her life, something that actually touched her enough to loosen the grip and let the girl she had hold breath again. “You killed Michael in front of me, you drove a stake through his heart and watched as he burnt, the night he trusted you enough to reveal he was a vampire, you killed him for it and left me thinking I was still human” she had seeing the recognition cross his face, where as Punk look total confused as to what was happening and who this Michael guy was. 

“Dahlia please let AJ go, she hasn't done anything, she is the innocent one in all of this as is Paige who Heather has hold of. They haven't done anything to either of you so please let them go” asked Sting, he knew Heather wanted revenge on Maria for something she had done, what he didn't get was why Heather had beaten Paige knowing that she couldn't protect herself and why they had chosen to target the girls. Punk looked at Sting wanting to know what was going on and why he had killed this Michael guy. Sting signalled for Punk to bargain with Dahlia for AJ life, while he attempted to bargain for Paige's. 

“We know they are innocent Sting, but we also know they hold the key to making yourself and Maria feel the pain the pair of you made us feel” suddenly said the blond one, who was literally the only thing keeping Paige on her feet, at this Paige had lost consciousness, it became apparent by the way her body had gone limp and her head was now leaning to the side. Heather sadly smiled, feeling a bit of remorse for the twenty-two year old, not knowing of the secret her legal guardian and sister kept from her. She placed Paige's limp form down on the seats carefully feeling sorry for the poor girl. Heather could also see the remorse in Dahlia's eyes for the girl she had in her grip. None of this was their fault, they really were the innocent victims in this as would be the boy trying to bargain for the life of AJ, and whoever loved the girls. 

“Dahlia, I'm Philip Brooks, but everyone calls me Punk. The woman you have in your arms is my fiancée, I don't want to lose her and I don't know what Sting has done to you, but please let her go, AJ is everything to me and if anything happened to her, my world would shatter, my life wouldn't be worth living. Please” pleaded Punk, he just wanted AJ back unharmed as he was sure Seth wanted with Paige, which begged the question of where the two toned man was, since he was sure he would have noticed that Paige was no longer with him. That's when it happened Dahlia suddenly screamed out in pain, she tightened her grip on the thing that was in arms react at the time, AJ. AJ struggled but couldn't break her grip and before she knew it her vision had gone blurry and she was seeing spots. When Dahlia finally released her grip on AJ, the woman fell to the ground in a slump, Punk ran to her side trying to wake her up while hoping she wasn't dead. 

Dahlia turned around to see who caused the sharp pain through her back, while feeling her body heat up. When she turned she seen Maria standing there with the end of a thick wooden broom handle, that was broken, it was then she realised that Maria had driven a stake through her back piecing her heart with it. She turned back around to face the woman she had unintentionally strangled and looked at the man who had called himself Punk holding her limp body close to him, while trying to wake her up. When Punk looked up at her she smiled at him seeing the love he had for AJ and whispered one last thing before bursting into flames. Dahlia was dead, it surprised him to see Maria who was two months pregnant standing there with a broken stake in her hand. 

“No Dahlia” said Heather hurt in her voice and tears in her eyes, she had just witnessed the death of her only family member she had left, she looked down at Paige before looking back at Maria, a sadistic smile coming to her lips as thought of the red head suffering. “You killed both of my siblings, now you will never see your little sister again” she added the tears sparkling in her eyes as the memories cam flooding back, she picked up Paige's limp body and disappeared, Maria was in shock as she was found by Chris and James who appeared to worried for her well being, Chris was also worried when he spotted AJ on the floor with Punk trying to wake her up. What the hell had just happened? Sting took off looking for Heather in the hopes of getting Paige back, preferably alive. 

“Heather, listen to me, I know you are upset over the death of Rhys and now Dahlia but it’s not Paige's fault, okay she hasn't done anything wrong. She doesn't deserve to die for something she wasn't responsible for, she just a child. Please show her mercy” said Sting from behind, panting when she stopped to listen to what he had to say, he was right Paige didn't deserve to die for something she hadn't done. Heather gave Paige's limp body to the young with a mess of black curls for hair, who sent a wicked grin Stings way, making him worry more, before he disappeared with Paige. 

Vincent took Paige to a closet he found earlier on, where he had forced Seth in to hiding, when he was going to go looking for Paige. When he re-entered Seth was about to attack until he realised who it was in his arms. Oddly the mysterious man seemed concerned for her, and placed her with Seth, watching as he pulled her limp body closer to him pulling her hands to her chest and rocking her back and forth, he could tell that Seth truly loved her, and would be devastated and heart broken if he lost her because of this. That's when he decided he would make use of his status and do what must be done to protect AJ and Paige, as well as Seth and Punk. He left the room, hearing Seth crying quietly to himself, as he walked away he could understand how he was feeling, he didn't want to lose her either, not when he has just found her again. 

He made his way back down the hall towards the place he had gotten Paige from Heather, seeing the woman in question and Sting in a battle, Sting was trying to drive a stake through her heart and she was using her vampire strength to hold him back, refusing to give in. He took a breath and close his eyes counting to three and then went for it. Heather suddenly stopped a shocked expression taking over her features, as she felt something wrap around her heart, she turned her head around slight to see who was and nodded to him, he didn't appear to be angry at her for what she had done to Paige or for what Dahlia had done to AJ, his expression was soft like he had forgiven her for it, like he understood why they had done what they did to the girls, and why Dahlia did what she did to him. 

“I forgive you Heather, for everything. I'm doing this for you, I know you were broken my Maria killed Rhys and you will suffer without Dahlia to guide you, so I'm doing this for you, to end your pain” the mysterious man said, tears in his eyes. He loved this woman he really did, she reminded him of something he had lost thanks to one man, and that was the first man he had killed when Dahlia turned him in a vampire, oddly she had listen to him when he told her story and what he wanted, she said she could help him and they began looking through old records, when they found what he was looking for she, said he would have to protect them, and turned him in a vampire, that's how he had been for the last six months. 

“I love you Vincent and thank you” whispered Heather before smiling at him, he was kind enough to her to kill her himself instead of letting her suffer the pain of being staked by a vampire slayer. Vincent closed his eyes and pulled his arm back, ripping out her heart and giving her a quick death. Tears were sparkling in his eyes as her body fell to the floor, he knew he had done the right things for his family and for Heather herself, she wouldn't be able to handle being alone when she had her sister, with her through her human and vampire life. It was the kindest thing he could do to stop her suffering but it didn't make it any less painful for him. After that Vincent vanished, returning to Paige and Seth, getting them out of the closet and taking them away from the arena to the hospital, where AJ was already at. He knew he had to tell them the truth, but he didn't know how or if he could ever forgive Maria for putting them in danger by being a slayer at nights and hiding it from them. Whether Sting or Chris wanted him to tell the two girls now lying in hospital beds the truth or not he was going to tell them, they deserved to know the truth of where they come from and who they really are.


	11. Chapter 11

At the hospital Maria was being checked out to make sure everything was okay with her pregnancy. James didn't know whether he should be angry at Maria for not telling him she was a slayer or worried because of everything that had take place over the last couple of hours. Chris was unsure how to feel as well, angry at Maria for hiding such a secret one that put their younger sisters in danger, anger at Sting for never telling him whenever he asked about what Maria get up to at night, or worried about his younger sisters currently lying unconscious in hospital beds, as well as the worry of what this Vincent guy want to tell Paige and AJ when they wake up. Could it really be happening. 

Paige and AJ were sharing a private room, Punk was sat at AJ's bed side holding her hand, thankful that she was going to be okay, that Dahlia hadn't done any serious damage to her. The final thing she whispered to him, made him curious, really really curious, as she said it like she didn't want Maria and Sting to hear what she said, almost like they didn't know, or one of them didn't know, it answer some questions he had but ultimately left him with more questions than answers. They took the girls when they were young. Forgive me for everything I have done to the pair of you. Were Dahlia's last works, in her final breaths she asked for forgiveness, he hadn't spoke to Maria or anyone but Seth since they got to the hospital, he had told the two toned wrestler what Dahlia had said to him, which raised more questions for Seth too and made him distrustful of Maria, Chris, Sting and James, although he was sure James didn't have a clue about anything or the family in which he was now connected to. 

Seth was sat at Paige's bedside admiring the flowers Vincent had brought for the girls there was an amazing mix of purple flowers for AJ and a mix of black and white for Paige. While he was admiring them he was stroking the top of Paige's hand, wondering why Chris had wanted to get rid of them, when they were a gift from someone who gave him another chance with Paige. Who had brought her back to him when she was ripped away from him screaming. All Seth right now was for Paige to wake up, so he could see her sparkling brown eyes again, to see the smile she specially reserved for him, the one that made him smile and thankful he gave their relationship a chance. He was soon brought from his trail of thought when the four in question walked in, he looked at Punk and then returned his attention back to them. They had a lot of explaining to do.

“Look before you say anything, I just want you to know, I didn't know this would happen, I though by keeping the truth for them they would be safe, I know now I was wrong” hurriedly spoke Maria, she was hoping they wouldn't have a go at her for her mistake but she also knew deep down inside they would, she put the only person who Seth loved in danger to the point she is in a medically induced coma. She had put AJ in the position that Dahlia could have strangled her to death or crushed her neck, because she killed her when she had hold of AJ, she didn't think before she acted and that was her biggest mistake. 

“Forget that, what did Dahlia mean when she said They took the girls when they were young?” asked Punk, he was pissed like Seth was that Maria could have been so reckless like she was, she was supposed to be an older sister, to be responsible and yet here she was two months pregnant, putting her child in danger and her younger sisters, her actions could have killed her child, AJ and Paige. Punk was close to hating Maria for it, and was absolutely sure Seth already did. Seth and Punk looked between the four in the room waiting for one of them to answer, when the door opened again, Vincent walked in nodding at Punk and Dean hearing the question they was asked. 

“She didn't mean anything by it” quickly replied Chris, wanting to get rid of Vincent quickly before the girls woke up and before he could tell them whatever he thought was the truth. “She's a vampire that was trying to split up this family, it was just a lie, you just forget about” added Chris making up the excuse, he knew what she had said to Punk was true, he was horrified when he found out what is parents had done, how the had torn a family apart the way they had just to mend their own. He did have three sisters but Maria was the only true one remaining, what happened to the youngest two his parents never said. He never spoke to his parents again after he found out, his mother died without telling him the full truth and his father was murdered by a member of the family he helped destroy. 

“You and I both know that's not true. Chris. As does Sting. You are so angry at Maria for hiding her slayer secret when all she wanted to do was protect them, but you hide a secret that is worse that hers. You have known the truth all this time and never told anyone. Sting only knows because I told him” responded Vincent in reply sitting in the chair that was between the girls beds, it was about time everyone knew the truth. Seth and Punk got up to leave so the family could sort this out, neither of them wanted to know until Paige and AJ themselves knew, both believing it wouldn’t be fair if everyone else knew before they did. 

“You come back to me Paige, your the best part of me, I'll be waiting for you” whispered Seth kissing the top of Paige's head that wasn't a patchwork of bruises, scraps and stitches. She meant everything to him. He would truly be lost without her, he lad lost everyone else close to him, his mother, his father, his younger cousin, he was determined not lose her too, he wouldn't survive without her in his life. He rubbed her hand a little before letting go and walking to the door shortly followed by Punk. Both were curious but refused to know what Chris and Vincent knew until Paige and AJ were told. They had been through so much and still come out of it smiling, they just hoped they would be able to this time as well. The pair watched the television in the waiting room, noticing it was about what happened hours ago, how the building had collapsed, search and rescue were currently pulling survivors from the rubble. The arena collapsing just like the events from Paige’s dreams. 

“What are you talking about?” asked Maria looking at Vincent, having no idea what so ever the two girls meant more to him that met the eye, he had never given up when the police stopped their investigation. His parents went to their graves never knowing the truth of what happened to their girls. “Chris whatever it is just say” demanded the red head, she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to know what he was hiding, her secret almost killed their younger sisters and torn them apart, and if his secret was worse than hers, then it really could tear them apart. James noticing that Maria was getting stressed tried to calm her down, she had already but the health of their child at risk too many times that day, he didn't want her doing it again. 

“Paige and AJ” started Sting knowing Chris wasn't going to tell them, Maria had a right to know the truth just like Paige and AJ did. He was planning on tell the pair of them the truth after the show that night, he was going to sit them down and tell them, then introduce Vincent to them who was the one who told him the truth and had the evidence to prove it. “They aren’t really your younger siblings” added Sting feeling sorry for Maria, that she had to find out this way, Chris should have told her when he had the chance all those years ago. Sting ignore Chris when he tried to get him to stop, it only proved to Maria what Sting was saying was true, even if she didn't want to believe. 

“But AJ survived the car accident as a baby, and Paige survived the complications of her birth that caused her to be hospitalised for the first four years of her life” rambled Maria not knowing what to think, let alone believe. She didn't want to believe it, it wasn't true. Paige and AJ were her sisters she had helped to raise them and looked after them when their mother died when they were just kids, she comfort them when their father was murdered. How could it be true, if Paige and AJ weren't her sisters then who was, there must have been a mistake, Paige and AJ are definitely her sisters. 

“No Maria, AJ did survive the accident and Paige died at age three months old. Mum and Dad couldn't bare that they had lost two children. After Paige's birth they were told mum couldn't conceive again. So in order to repair their broken family they took two children from the hospital” explained Chris finally relenting and confirming it was true. “Paige and AJ are sisters, they’re just not our sisters. When I found out I hated mum and dad, that's why I left and refused to repair my broken relationship with them, they tore apart another family rather that tell us the truth of what really happened to our little sisters” added James, revealing the pair came from the same family, he didn't want to accept it was true and understood why Maria walked up to him tear ridden and slapped him the way she did. 

“If they aren't our sister they who do they belong to, and who are they really?” asked Maria, she hoped they would have been part of a worse family, so she could say that her parents saved them, but in truth she couldn't say that for AJ as she was only 18 months when her parents stole her, she understood now why Paige wouldn't answer to her name when she come home from the hospital, why she seemed so fearful and why she felt so alone, it was all starting to make sense. Why they weren't allowed to go to the hospital to see Paige when she was there, why there weren't allowed to see AJ after the accident, why her parents said they were going to a formal party when they dressed in black on two separate occasions. It all made sense now. 

“AJ's birth name was April Mendez Wolf, and Paige's was Saraya-Jade Wolf, I'm their biological older brother, I have spent the last 26 years looking for AJ, and the last 18 years looking for both of them. My parents died never knowing what happened to April and Saraya, the investigators gave up on April two years later and when Paige went missing too they suspected my parents of murdering the both of them, and the hospital for covering it up, when they gave up looking I didn't I could still feel that my sisters were out their somewhere” replied Vincent answering her question, he was felt regret for having to be the one to inform Maria of who they really were but at least she knew now. “They are the two daughters of Isabelle and Valentine Wolf” added Vincent revealing who their parents really were. 

“Wolf, as in the rich family one, if that is the case then you are Vincent their oldest child” spoke Chris, realising they were the two missing children from the news report, his parents had tore apart the most richest family in England, the ones who actually wanted their own children, it was all over the news when the girls went missing. His parents said they felt sorry for the couple as they would be doing the same if it happened to any of them, knowing they were ones responsible for the couple's pain. It made him wonder if he and Maria really knew their parents at all. They had hurt two people who would have looked after their children, give them everything they could and loved them more than anything, they never got that chance because of his own parents taking them away without a hit of remorse for the unsuspecting parents or guilt for what they had done. Maria just began to cry, it had all gotten to much for her, she could accept that Paige and AJ weren't her sisters, but she couldn't accept that her parents were monsters who couldn't admit to what had happened. Instead they did this. It broke her heart. 

There was suddenly a moan, coming from where AJ was. Everyone in the room looked over to her and Vincent motioned for the boys to come back in, Punk ran straight to AJ's side, taking hold of her hand, wondering what Maria was so upset about and why Chris had a red hand pint on his cheek. At that moment AJ opened her eyes to the sight of her loving fiancée, and the people she thought were her family. She looked around her eyes sparkling with tears as she looked at Maria and Chris, her heart had broken at hearing what they were on about, none of them were aware she heard it, it was something she wished she could forget but knew it would haunt her. She was worried about Paige's welfare the last she seen her before she blacked out was when Paige was lying on seats near where the other vampire woman was standing. 

“Paige, where is she? Is she okay?” asked AJ on the verge of having a panic attack, it didn't help when she spotted Paige in the bed on the opposite side of room, it wasn't what she ever wanted to see, her little sister sickly pale, more than normal, with a breathing tube coming from her nose, IV lines snaking around her arms. And the beeping of the heart monitor. She knew Paige was disorientated earlier before she blacked out but she didn't look this bad. Tears began to run down her cheeks, at the realisation that she could lose her baby sister. Punk seeing this gentle pulled her towards him to wrap her in a loving embrace. Trying to calm her from the panic attack she was on the verge of having, it was all to much for her to handle, he had already worked out she had heard everything they were on about, whatever that was. 

“AJ” said Chris taking step towards her, when he reached out to take hold of her hand, she retracted it, snuggling close into Punk's chest, he just smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her in attempt to make her feel safe. She smiled up him, but looked at James and Maria as if she didn't know them, that's when James realised, she had heard what they had been talking about. 

“Chris, she heard the entire conversation, she's looking at you like that because she doesn't recognise you or Maria any more” regretfully spoke James as soon as he noticed, he knew that was the problem, and honestly felt sorry for the families that had been effected, the Wolf family because their two daughters were kidnapped in what should have been a safe place and they were blamed for the murders and his own family because they were being torn apart right now. It was breaking his heart to see Maria like this and Chris not knowing what to do to fix the problem at hand. 

“My name is April” responded AJ, before looking away from the two that she once considered siblings, she looked towards Paige the only person she could call a sibling right now, in time she may learn to forgive them, Maria for hiding the slayer secret ultimately putting herself and Paige in life threatening danger, and Chris for keeping the truth about who they were away from them. Vincent she would lean to call her brother once she had gotten to know him, but until that time, she would happily call him a friend who saved her sister.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since the so called Arena Collapse, over fifty people had been confirmed dead, many were still missing, some had been confirmed to be in hospital, Paige and AJ or rather Saraya-Jade and April being two of them. At this moment in time Seth was in his normal place, holding Saraya's hand just waiting for her to wake up. He had been wishing for the last week for some good news on her condition, for her to open her pretty brown eye and for him to be able to talk to her where she actually responds back to him. April was walking around the hospital with Punk and Vincent trying to get to know the latter since he was technically her older brother, he was telling her about their parents and the few memories he had of her and Paige, as well as what it was like growing up not knowing what happened or what his little sister looked like. 

Finally Seth had been give some good news about Saraya, he really would have to get used to calling her that, if she accepted the truth. The doctor attending to her gave him the news that the swelling on her brain had gone down enough for them to let up on the drugs they had been giving her to keep her in the coma she was currently in, that being the best news he had received all week, to learn that she was going to be okay, and he could have his Mysterious Raven Haired Lady back in his words, there wasn't much that could wipe the smile of his lips at this point. Roman and Dean had come by to visit, currently with him in her room. Seth hadn't told them what Vincent had told him, as he thought Paige should know she isn't the real Paige Britani Harris but actually the missing Saraya-Jade Wolf. 

“So how is our baby girl doing?” asked Roman, finding it amusing she had allowed him to call her baby girl. Although they weren't The Shield any more they were still close friends, Dean was still her best friend, Seth was still her smart-ass other half and Roman he still saw her as a younger sister that need to be protected. They always said that if The Shield had to have one of the ladies with them, then it would be Paige as she was the only one to fit everything they would have wanted, plus they all got on with her. Seth looked up he could have sworn she had gained a little more colour over the last couple of minutes but he couldn't be sure. 

“The doctor said the swelling has gone down so they are going to let up on the drugs that's keeping her in the coma” replied Seth the smile appearing on his features again at the thought of getting his Miss Hell In Boots back. Dean and Roman looked at each other and smiled also, that was the best news they had heard since finding out Paige and AJ had been admitted into the hospital as two of the casualties of what happened. 

“What's the beeping noise?” came a broke and groggy voice. All three men looked around to Paige with smiles appearing on their lips. Seth was also trying not to chuckle, his first question would have been where I am? Or what happened? But Paige's was to do with the beeping noise that was echoing around the quiet white washed room from the heart monitor. Dean leant down to hug her soon joined by Seth and Roman. A mini group hug was fitting for Paige finally coming back to the land of the living. Everything was starting to go the way it was before. 

“Marry me?” asked Seth surprising not only Paige but Dean, Roman and himself. He couldn't help but wonder if she would say yes to him. In all honesty he wasn't going to ask, he was just caught up in the moment and it slipped out. “I almost lost you Paige, and I never want to feel like that again, you taught me how so much when did think I had anything left to learn, you kept coming back whenever I pushed you away, I don't ever want to lose you. I want you by my side for the rest of both our lives, you bring out the good side in me, the side that does things to correct stupid mistakes. Not because someone told him to, but because I know it brings a smile to you” explained Seth trying to explain why he had asked her all of a sudden. He was surprised when she pulled him down towards her, kissing him. “Should I take that as a yes?” asked Seth to which he got her wicked mischievous smile in reply, he knew what her answer was from there. 

Maria was currently lying on a hospital bed in the maternity getting a scan to see how her pregnancy was coming along and if the baby she is carrying is healthy. James stood by her side after hours of her explaining everything to him, he had forgiven her for what she had done and stayed at her side on the condition that she never does something so reckless without informing him first, especially since she was carrying their child. On the monitor it showed the child growing nicely and proved to be a healthy one. But the heartbeat was echoing, like there was more than one. It was worrying to James. 

“Is the heartbeat supposed to be sounding like that?” asked James, worry clearly laced in his voice, he didn't know whether it was normal to show one baby one the monitor, but sounded as if the heartbeat was echoing. He only wanted to be sure his unborn son/daughter was okay and healthy. He could forgive Maria for not telling him she is a slayer by night and could also understand her pain of finding out what her parents had done to the Wolf family, and finding out AJ and Paige weren't her real siblings like she had been lead to believe, but he couldn't forgive her if anything happened to their child because of her recklessness. 

“The echoing is because there is two heartbeats there. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Storm you going to have twins” replied the nurse attending to them after taking a closer look at Maria's scan, she seen the smile appear on the happy couple’s lips before looking at the scan once more. “You're having a son and a daughter” she added smiling at the couple before walking away to get the print out of the scans for the happy couple to take with them. She admired how worried James was about the welfare of his unborn children and how loving he was towards his wife, kissing her and hugging her when finding out they were having twins one of each. 

Back with Paige, Vincent had told her and the boys the truth, about who Paige and AJ really were and what had happened to them, Paige appeared to be putting things together or at least remembering something from her dreams. Dean was looking between the girls wondering how they had come out relatively normal after the whole ideal. Roman and Seth however didn't seem to know what to think, they thought they knew Paige and AJ but it turns out the poor girls don't even know them selves. Seth held Paige's hand gently squeezing it to let her know he was there if she needed him, he wasn't going to leave her just like Punk wouldn’t leave AJ, both men made a promise they were going to stick to. No matter what. 

“That explains why something about you seemed so familiar?” spoke Paige after putting things together. “It also explains why I didn't recognise the name I was being called or anyone around me” added Paige looking at AJ who must have felt the same way as she had done, but worse. Where as the name Saraya-Jade had always stuck with her, AJ wouldn't have known or remembered her original birth name or where she came from. Dean looked at her wondering just how much she remembered about her real family and of who she actually is, he had to admit she had taken all of this better than he originally though, he also knew Roman would become more protective of her now and he’d would be just the same. Hell you would be lucky if you seen Paige without Seth glued to her now.

“What exactly do you remember?” asked Roman more out of curiosity, he had asked AJ the same thing, understanding why she didn't really remember anything, since she was so young when she was stolen from her true family, Paige on the other hand seemed to be giving off signs that she remembered other things, maybe something from who her parents were, she recognised Vincent to an extent. And she had admitted she now understood why she didn't recognise anyone around her when she was taken or the name they were calling her by, it appeared as if she remembered more. 

“I remember a mansion, with security gates and camera's. A man with short dark brown hair but with braids in a pony tail. A women with black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. I remember apparently you as a child and another boy, we played together in the gardens of the mansion. There was an accident but that's all I remember” replied Paige revealing she remember more than Vincent had originally thought she would. It kind of brought a soft smile to his lips, through everything she still remembered little bits about her true self. 

“The mansion you remember is Wolf mansion, it's the place where you were actually born. Sad set the security system up to prevent intruders in order to protect us. The man Valentine Wolf our father, the women is Isabel Wolf our mother and the other boy you remember is Enzo, a close friend of ours. As for the accident, that was how you ended up in the hospital in the first place. Alec tried to warn mum and dad but it was too late, the car had already come crashing through the gates” replied Vincent explaining everything she remembered, shocking her that she remembered where she lived for the first four years of her life and both their parents as well as Enzo. 

Sting has left the hospital, he didn't know whether he belonged there at the moment, Paige and AJ had Seth and Punk, each other, Roman, Dean and now Vincent. Maria didn't need him at the moment everything was fine with her pregnancy, she had James there to help her with everything she needed, she had the news she was expecting twins. Chris on the other hand didn't know where he fit in any more either, the truth was out Vincent was there and all three girls were angry at him for keeping such a secret from them. He had followed Sting out to the parking garage intending to stick with him since neither knew where they stood at the moment. 

“It's about time” suddenly said a voice from the shadows, both men looked around to see if they could find the origin of the voice. Sting could see the outline of a figure, tapping Chris to point to where the outline stood. Both men looked at each other and then back at the outline wondering what could possibly happen now. “Chris Harris the oldest child and only son of John and Anna Harris, the couple that committed the perfect crime, and Sting the man that became the legal guardian of both the younger girls and mentored Maria through her slayer training, just the men I was looking for” added the mysterious man, he didn't move from the shadows or attempt to do anything he just stayed there. Like he was enjoying watching them and tormenting them with his aura.

“Who are you? And what do you want?” asked Chris unaware this person was probably the last person either of them expected to see. His presence would throw everything out of balance except the fate of those close to him and his family. The mysterious man walked from the shadow revealing himself. He was dressed entirely in black, his brown eyes starting at them, his black hair wet from the down pour of rain, his tanned skin had several tattoo's dotted around but three stood out in particular, the names going around his right wrist in a bracelet style. Vincent, April, Saraya-Jade. 

“How rude of me, I'm Valentine Wolf and I want what was taken from me and revenge on those who played apart in the downfall of my family” admitted the mysterious man in black, revealing himself to probably be the last person they were expecting and the worst one that could possibly appear. If Valentine was back then nobody was safe only those he cared for and those close to his family, everyone else was collateral damage on his quest to getting what he wanted most besides his family. Revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

Things were going from bad to worse for Sting and Chris, they thought their day had been bad enough having to learn Paige now knew who she really was. But now they had come face to face with Valentine, someone they were told was dead, it made the pair all the more weary of Vincent as he was the one who informed them Valentine was dead, saying he passed away never knowing what happened to his two daughters who were taken from him at such young ages. Valentine had made it clear he wanted revenge on those who took his daughters, and all those who helped with. That was what worried Chris the most, he was one of the people who hid the secret, does that mean he is a target?

At this moment in time Chris was with Maria, James, Punk, AJ, Paige, Seth and Vincent, wondering what was going to happen, Maria was part of the family that was now being targeted, she wasn't aware of what her parents had done but she would be the most likely target as she could cause pain to Chris, Sting and James all at once, it was worrying to think what Valentine could possibly do in order to get revenge. It turns out Vincent was told both his parents died by none other than Dahlia who had in fact turned Valentine into a vampire much like she had with him, except Valentine already knew who had taken his daughters and had spent his vampire life planning revenge upon the Harris Family. 

“Vincent you know your father the best, any idea's what he is going to do” asked Chris still distrustful of Vincent, he hated being like it but he was, to make things even worse he knew how it felt as both of the girls who had once called him and Maria older siblings, no longer trusted him. He could understand it, he could have told them the truth from the start but decided against it, thinking he was protecting them, but now he looks back on it, he could see that he was only protecting himself and Maria from the inevitable heart break, they deserved to know the truth of who they were and he denied them that for 12 years when he first found out. 

“He's not the easiest person to figure out, I was under the assumption he died years ago. But the best I can tell you is that he has probably spent his vampire years planning revenge, he will do whatever he has to, in order to exact revenge on those who tore his family apart” replied Vincent being truthful on what he thought his father would be like, after all who better to know a man than the person closest to him in appearance and personality. If Vincent had to guess then he would get Paige and AJ out of the way first, so nothing happened to them again, and would probably take those hey loved with them, since neither man had done anything wrong, other than love the girls.

“Oh this is for you” spoke Seth giving Paige something, he had left her side for about for an hour or so when he went to get something for her earlier that day. Giving her a little black box with a purple bow on top, Punk, AJ and Vincent look on smiling as Paige and Seth had told them what Seth had asked earlier, but Maria, James and Chris were curious, wondering what was going on. “It's only right that I give this to you” added Seth, watching as Paige slowly opened the little box to reveal a white gold ring with an onyx surrounded by blue sapphires, she smiled at it, on how he had thought of her when he brought it. Her favourite gem stones. 

“What's going on?” asked Maria, her curiosity getting the better of her, for the first time in a while. She soon moved her hand to her stomach, feeling one of her twins kick, it felt like a kidney shot to her as it cause a sharp pain around that area. “One of the twins kicked, anyway are you two going to tell me what is going on?” added Maria when she seen the looks she was receiving with worry, she brushed it off and asked the same question as she did before, she really wanted to know what the ring was for, maybe it was a promise ring, as she couldn't see Seth asking Paige to marry him just yet as they appeared happy how they were with the dating stage. 

“I asked Paige to marry me a couple of days ago” replied Seth seeing the happiness wash across both Maria's and Chris's features. “I didn't plan for it, it just slipped out when she woke up. I don't want to lose her again so I asked her” added Seth, explaining when he had asked her the question. Without warning all the lights in the little room they were gathered in suddenly went out. Punk gripped on to AJ tighter, as did Seth with Paige, neither man wanting to lose the girls again, not after what happened at the arena. Vincent moved to stand between the girls, tapping them in way he had taught them he would if he wanted to let them know it was him and they couldn't see, it was then he heard the familiar English voice. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I was just coming to take my children home and their other half's” spoke the voice from the darkness, it was funny that the voice could strike fear into Chris, more than the appearance of the owner of the voice could, the lights flickered back on to reveal, Valentine sitting in the chair that Vincent had occupied just moments before, a soft smile planted on his lips, as he admired his three children standing together reunited after so long, he was at least thankful that Paige and AJ were raised together as siblings, but still angry people could do such a heartless thing. Chris stood and moved in front of Maria trying his best to hide her baby bump from him although he was sure it was useless. “Don't worry boy, I'm not here to exact revenge, I just want to take those five home, where they belong” uttered Valentine, putting Chris at ease for the time being, he was wanting revenge but at least he kept his morals. 

“Dad, why didn't you come and find me when you turned to a vampire?” asked Vincent, feeling slightly hurt that his father didn't come back for him when he turned, but was thankful he was here now, Valentine looked at his oldest child and only son with sorrow in his eyes, he watched over Vincent every day as a vampire, and made sure he had the best upbringing, he just wished that he was there to spend time with his son, just like he wished that Isabel and himself could have gotten to raise their daughters and lived with all three of their children happily as a family. Like they had planned to and dreamt of doing for so long. Everything that happened with his family could not be reversed, he couldn't go back in time and warn himself that is daughter were going to be kidnapped and raised by his arch enemy, nor could he change that Isabel died never knowing what happened to her daughters or if they were even alive. 

“I watched over you every day Vincent, made sure you went to the best adoptive parents, I sent you cards and presents for your birthday, Christmas even Easter. I was there but I couldn't put you at risk when I couldn't control this side of myself like I can now” replied Valentine, being honest with his son, he stayed away to protect the only child he had left at the time, he couldn't lose Vincent like had lost both Paige and AJ and like he had lost his soul mate in his wife Isabel when she died. He walked over to his three children, a soft smile on his lips, before turning back to what remained of the enemy family as he saw it. Glaring at Chris in particular for the role he unwittingly played in the entire thing, he was angry but he wasn't evil. He maybe wanting revenge but that doesn't mean that he is going to be a heartless monster, he has three children to get to know again, something he was going to take join in doing. Especially when Paige his youngest children resembled her mother Isabel. 

Hours later and Maria was back at the house she shared with Chris, not sure whether she should be worried or let biog-ons be biog-ons, her parents had done a terrible thing by taking AJ and Paige away from their birth family, and now because of that Valentine wanted revenge on what remained of her family, it made her wonder whether he would come after her, he had clearly seen that she was with child. Surely he wouldn't be that heartless when he had three children of his own, he knew what it was like to be a parent, he wouldn't take it away from anyone else would he? Questions like these just continued to float around Maria's head, the more she thought about it the more she became afraid and worried at what he might do. It also made her wonder if he would go after Sting. 

Valentine was taking the five back to England where Vincent, April and Saraya were born, or AJ and Paige were born since they had grown up being called those names, he was at least thankful that Saraya-Jade remembered her true name, it was the name Isabel had her heart set on, when she found out that she was going to be having another baby girl, they had both decided upon Vincent, where as he had gotten to choose April's name, things were finally looking up for his small family and he was finally fulfilling the promises he made Isabel before her untimely death. He looked around at the airport they were currently at, seeing how Seth had his left arm wrapped around Paige and holding one of her hands in his right hand, he smiled softly to himself as it kind of reminded him of what Isabel and himself used to be like, he also admired how Punk held AJ close to him, stroking her brown hair while whispering loving words to her. 

“It's amazing isn't it?” asked Vincent following his father's line of stare between his two sisters, he knew his father's dream of one day reuniting his family was coming true, as it was the same one that Vincent himself had dreamed of, finally getting to meet his sisters again, and be the older brother he was always meant to be to begin with, then his thoughts went back to Chris and Maria, how they replaced him in his job, mainly Chris who knew of what his parents had done and yet denied them the truth instead he carried on like nothing was wrong. There was also Sting who must have known something was up, a child doesn't stay in hospital constantly for four years where the family don't visit them or completely change in appearance when they come from hospital as AJ had. 

“It is, finally having my three children back, seeing you all grown up and finding out the girls have found someone to love them and stick with them no matter what. Even when I arrived they stayed and protect them. I know everything has changed, that all three of you are adults and you a vampire but you three are still my world, only now do I understand what your mother meant” replied Valentine turning to Vincent, he only took his eyes off his two daughters for a moment, and when he turned back they were gone, he was starting to worry and panic when he heard Vincent quietly chuckle from beside him, when he returned his gaze to him, he noticed April and Punk sat the other side of him, so naturally he turned his gaze to his left where he noticed the two unoccupied seats were now filled with a smiling Saraya-Jade and Seth. That was a sight that brought a matching smile to his lips that they had decided to sit with Vincent and himself of their own free will. 

“So where are we going?” asked April and Saraya-Jade in unison, causing a bigger smile to appear on Vincent's lips, at how they had been separated as a family for so long, but could act as if nothing ever happened, this in turn cause a softer look to appear on Valentine's features that his two daughter could have warmed up to him and Vincent so quickly after find out a truth that would have destroyed any others, Seth and Punk just looked at each other and smirked, they often did this, but it was only when they were at their happiest or in their mischievous mood when they did, both men had to admit this was the happiest they had seen the girls in a long time. Seth had often been told by Paige or Saraya-Jade that she didn't feel as she belonged in the Harris family that she was part of, it turns out she was right about not belonging there, he hoped she had finally found where she belonged. 

“Back to England where you two were born, to Wolf Mansion” replied Valentine answering the question, “I want you two girls to know who you really are, and where you come from, I want to get to know you and these two boys who have stayed with you” added the father of three explaining why he had asked Punk and Seth to come along, he wanted to know about his girls and that meant getting to know Punk and Seth too, something he was willing to do.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a couple of months since Valentine had taken Paige, AJ, Vincent, Seth and Punk back to England, he had been doing all he could to get to know his three children again and even invited Dean and Roman to join them, something both Paige and AJ were thankful for. Things were going well Valentine had personally got to know Punk and Seth, more so he could decided whether they were the right men for his two precious daughters. Vincent had been winding his younger sisters up, for anyone who didn't know the family they would think they had never gone through the experiences they had or separated as you children

Dean and Roman had arrived about two days ago and had been given a full tour of the house by Valentine who personally thanked them for looking after his daughters while they did the job they sent their minds on doing, something he had approved of since he watched their matches. For the time being it seems as if Valentine had forgotten all about his revenge on the remainder of the Harris family, he had already decided a few minor details, like he would leave Sting out of it since he was relatively sure the man would have said something if he knew and also he was aware Vincent told him the truth. He would also leave Maria alone on the condition she wouldn't go all vampire slayer on him, as he stuck to his morals even as a vampire. Chris on the other hand was not so safe, he had known the truth and hidden it from his daughters, also Maria and Chris's uncle would be a target as he had helped in the diabolical plot and covered it up when the police came asking questions. 

Today Valentine had promised to tell the girls how they went missing, he also agreed to let Punk, Dean, Seth and Roman hear to since they too knew the girls and understood them better than he could have hoped for. At this particular time they were in the main parlour, Seth and Dean were either side of Paige where as Roman and Punk were each side of AJ, with Vincent in between them and Valentine in front of them. He started with AJ's story, but always calling her by her birth name which Vincent had took time to explained to Dean and Roman.

“April was so young when she was taken from the hospital, just 18 months. We had taken you to the hospital for your check up since you were showing symptoms of a rare condition that runs on your mothers side of the family. Dr Warwick took you to the baby ward to check you over, Isabel and myself waited for over an hour before calling Dr Warwick again, when he did come back he said that something had happened, a trainee got you mix up with another child and you were sent home with another family. He gave us a name but when he went to their address they informed us they were never at the hospital that day neither did they have any children, we got the police involved but they couldn't do anything, since there was no evidence of what happened. Dr Warwick was fired from the hospital after the incident at police recommendation” spoke Valentine with sorrow in his voice as he explaining the day AJ went missing and the why she was at the hospital in the first place. While also reliving the memories he would rather have stayed forgotten. 

“I was five at the time, and staying with our neighbours to the left, when dad told me what happened I didn't know what to think other than I failed as an older brother, I remember at school I would search April Mendez Wolf in attempt to find anything that could tell us what happened to you” added Vincent remembering that day like he had looked it a crystal ball and watched it happen. It was a day he hoped would never happen again or to any other family. Valentine gave something to AJ, a picture showing her just days before she was taken, with Vincent holding her both with smiles of their faces. “You were wearing a purple frilly dress that day with the matching shoes, mum dressed you in it since you refused to wear anything else” added Vincent hearing the slight giggle coming from AJ, as her cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment 

“You were such a cute baby” commented Punk looking at the picture of his fiancée as a little 18 month old, her wide smile and happiness at being in her favourite dress and with her older brother. Valentine smiled at seeing how Punk had reacted to the picture of AJ when she was younger. He looked at the one he had of Saraya-Jade, when she was that age, and the one when she was four just before she too went missing. “What about Paige, how did she end up in the hospital the day she went missing?” asked Punk more out of curiosity, he knew how his future wife went missing now he just wanted to know what happened to the woman that was to become his new little sister. 

“Saraya-Jade was playing in the front garden, with Vincent and the next door neighbour boy Enzo, I was working from home that day, where as Isabel was out visiting her brother Alec, my own brother Luke was over that day watching over the three of you. It happened so suddenly, one minute you three were happily playing then the next a silver car came crashing through the gate and hit both Vincent and Saraya-Jade, Luke called me and the emergency services, Isabel arrive home moments after the accident. She and Alec went with Vincent where as Max came and got Enzo and warned us about something he overheard but I was so worried about you two I didn't listen properly, I went with Luke in the ambulance Saraya-Jade was in. Your injuries were not as bad since Vincent here seen the car coming, he pushed Enzo out of the way, seeing there wasn't enough time to get you to safety as well he shielded you using his body” remembered Valentine pausing for a few moments at the memory of the day both of his children were hit by a car. Vincent risked everything to ensure he didn't lose his second sister although it was in vain. 

“You were in hospital for a week, before you disappeared. It was unlikely you went anywhere on your own since you could barely stand let alone walk anywhere due to your open wound fracture on your lower right leg. Luke and your mother went to visit you and spend the day entertaining you, when they got there you weren't there but a note was left. From Dr Warwick saying he had found somewhere you would be more happy and looked after, police thought after that, that either myself, Isabel, Luke or Alec had killed both of you girls and that Dr Warwick was just an innocent victim, in the whole all-deal” finished Valentine, finally giving Paige the pictures of herself when she was a baby and when she was four taken the same day she went missing. 

“Why did they take Paige and AJ? And why given them to the Harris family to raise?” asked Seth looking at the picture of Paige the day of the accident, she had a black lace dress on with a silk ribbon around her neck also black, she was sitting in the lap of a man that looked similar to Valentine but had a mess of curls for hair like Vincent did and a shaved stubble for a beard, it was the guess of Paige, Dean and Seth that the man was Luke, Valentine's brother. The same man who had returned both girls home years prior. 

“Dr Warwick was Anna Harris's cousin. John Harris was my arch nemesis, he owned a company similar to my own, and believed everything that I had achieved and had should have been his. When tragedy hit the family, I and Isabel gave our condolences to them, but Anna seemed attracted to April, we didn't think anything of it at the time. Then when Saraya-Jade went missing too we received various phone calls, emails and letters from Dr Warwick saying that both of our girls were together and happier than they could have been with us” replied Valentine in answer to the question in which Seth had asked. 

“Mum and Dad received a picture a year after Paige went missing, it was a family picture of John and Anna Harris, their two children James and Maria, then AJ and Paige. Neither Paige or AJ looked happy in the picture, it was almost as if you two knew you didn't belong there” added Vincent, informing them of how they knew it was The Harris Family that had the pair. “John Harris's idea of revenge upon dad was to take his two youngest children and raise them as his own” added Vincent telling the six listeners the idea of revenge and why the two were taken in the first place. 

Back in America, James was trying his hardest to calm Maria down, it was now more obvious that she was pregnant, since her bump had become much bigger. She had been worry constantly since Valentine paid them all a visit and took Paige, AJ, Seth and Punk with him. She was worrying about the revenge he wanted against her family, and over the fact she hadn't heard from either of the two she considered sisters. James had attempted to get in contact with Dean and Roman but had no such luck it was as if both of the girls refused to have anything to do with the family that raised them even if what they were lead to believe wasn't true. 

Maria and Chris had since mended their broken relationship, he had finally accepted she was a vampire slayer and that she knew his sisters were wrestlers working for WWE, where as she had accepted that he knew Paige and AJ were actually Saraya-Jade and April Mendez Wolf. She had also accepted his reason for doing so. Together with James the siblings went through their parents old documents, trying to find any reason why their parents would choose the Wolf daughters in particular. 

“Maria, Chris you might want to come look at this” called James looking over a piece of paper for the third time, just to make sure he had read what it correctly the first two times. He showed his wife and tag team parter the paper he had found, detailing two plans involving Anna's first cousin Eric Warwick and the other detailing blackmail, of someone both John and Anna went to school with. This is what brought Maria to tears, at the realisation of what her parents had done was no accident as she had hoped it would be, but they had planned everything. The only thing she didn't understand was why he parents would aim at Wolf family. 

“My whole adult life I have been hunting and killing vampires in the night, I thought they were the only monsters of this world but it turns out we had been living and raised with the real monster the whole time. Vampires can't help who they are or their lust for blood but Mum and Dad, they chose to tear apart the Wolf family to take AJ and Paige from their real family just to spite their real parents” said Maria sitting down on the wooden desk chair trying so hard to hold back her tears, it turns out AJ and Paige weren't the only two living a lie, so were Chris and herself. 

As the trio were working their way through John and Anna's office the office phone began to ring, everyone was a little hesitant to answer it at first as the number came up as unknown, as all three were still rather weary of how Valentine was planning revenge, they didn't know whether they should answer it or just ignore it. When the answering machine picked up the job they were surprised to hear the voice of Valentine on the other end. Maria picking up the phone straight away. 

“Hello, this is Maria speaking” wearily spoke Maria, not sure how Valentine would react to her or even what he would say. Maria soon took a deep breath and released it, almost in relief on what she was being told but her expression said that she was confused. “I don't understand my parents died years ago, how could …..” Maria was suddenly cut off to which she seemed even more confused. Maria soon but the phone back on its hook, still looking rather confused at it, but also appeared to be relieved at something she was told. When she looked up from the phone she was met with two rather worried looking men. 

“He's willing to make a deal, he will leave me, and you two alone, if we give him the location of mum and dad's private third house and if you Chris tell him everything you know about the circumstance it which Paige and AJ ended up with us” relayed Maria, almost curious why Valentine was willing to let the three of them go. “He said he is willing to let us go because we like them were deceived, that James wouldn't have a slightest clue on what's going on and because he said he knows what it is like being a parent and wouldn't force the same fate he and Isabel suffered on someone else” added the red head revealing what Valentine had said, he was willing to put aside his hatred for their family to let the three of them go, since he could see they had nothing to do with it. “He also said that April and Saraya-Jade are fine, they have settled happily there. He’ll send a video message over” added Maria now realising that Valentine wasn’t the bad guy her father had made him out to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Months had passed and as promised Valentine sent a video of Paige and AJ showing them around the huge mansion that they now called home when they were in England, and also telling Maria, James and Chris what they had been doing during their time there, like they had been reunited with Luke, Valentine's younger brother. It had settled Maria a little bit knowing that the girls were okay. Chris had sent over the location of the third house that Valentine had requested and personally told him over the phone everything he knew on how Paige and AJ ended up with his family. Valentine had kept his word and left them alone, but not before warning Maria of something. 

At this moment in time, Maria, James and Chris were with Sting, going over everything including the reasons why Valentine could possible want that location, deep down they knew the reason but they didn't want to accept it. After all it would only add to the list of treacherous things John and Anna had done over the years. Neither Maria or Chris could accept the reason why Valentine wanted that location, James had come to accept it as did Sting. 

“Sting, Valentine mentioned something about my baby girl becoming the next chosen one, is that true, would she be the next Vampire Slayer?” asked Maria more out of concern of what her daughters life would be like growing up, if Valentine a vampire knew her daughter would be the next chosen one after herself then who else did, it brought so many questions to mind, she had even informed James of what Valentine had told her, he too was beginning to question whether they could protect her from the evils of the world and still be able to bring her up normally. 

“It's true, I know you are worried, we will put things in to place to make sure no harm comes to her, Valentine had informed you, which was kind of him considering he wishes vengeance up on your family” replied Sting being honest, he would have expected Valentine to hide the truth about that but instead he had done the opposite almost out of pity for what was to come, after all Maria was eight months pregnant and due to give birth soon. Yet she still had things to do on her list before she gave birth. 

“Paige and AJ, I still want to mend our relationship, after everything that’s happened, they were the ones who were thrown in the deep end, with Dahlia and Heather attacking the arena, finding out Vincent is their older brother who's a vampire, the arrival of Valentine also a vampire, then you have them finding out their actually the Wolf girls. Neither one of us have done anything to try and comfort them or ask how they feel about all of this, instead we have been worry about me and my pregnancy” spoke Maria stressing the point the Paige and AJ were the ones that had been through the most and had been forgotten about in the midst of everything. 

“Yeah, they are back in the US this week, since WWE European tour ends tomorrow. So we be able to talk and catch up with them then, it will be good being around the pair again” said Chris agreeing they had in a way forgotten Paige and AJ had been thrown in to the middle of everything. “I wonder if they want to repair the broken relationship or are stubborn like the Wolf family are known for?” asked Chris wondering if their Wolf side would shine through now they knew who they really were. Many things flashed through his mind on that one, all the times both of them had had their heart set on something to the point the refused point blank to change their minds. 

~In England~

WWE was at their last venue in England, the O2 Arena in London, Valentine, Vincent and Luke had front row tickets to watch the girls in action. At this moment in time it was The Shield and CM Punk vs John Cena, Kane, J&J. Paige and AJ were nowhere to be seen at the moment but considering how unpredictable the pair of them were, it would be no surprise if they did turn up with a few handy objects in hand. 

As to be expected Triple H was down at the rings side supporting those he considered his allies, he would be there to intervene if need be and no doubt he would have Big Show at the ready back stage since he was the latest weapon against those who didn't obey to his orders. Stephanie didn't seem to have much to do with The Authority any more, she was more interested in making the women’s division something to be proud of. The matched ended with The Shield and CM Punk winning, Triple H tried to intervene but was stopped by Randy Orton doing a surprise RKO, Big Show also appeared but was caught out by a rather annoyed and different looking Sheamus. John Cena ended up with a broken nose where as Kane just walked off followed by a limping and rather beaten J&J. 

Later in the night it was the women's time to shine, Valentine had a smile on his lips one that was matched by his brother Luke, as they had enjoyed the show so far, Vincent knew what was coming next, and he was looking forward to his father and uncles reaction since they had no idea what AJ or Paige's entrance music was or even ring gear was like. The Bella's music theme started, both of them looking unhappy and ready to fight. They both got into the rings with a microphone each. Looking at each other and then to everyone in the crowd. 

“Paige, AJ we want an apology for what you did to us last Monday night on RAW, you girls attacked us for no reason, now come out here and …....” Brie was cut of by the suddenly entrance music that blasted through the arena, Vincent's smile grew when he watched the entranced video. AJ appeared at the top of the ramp, smiling like a complete Psycho, she too had a microphone, waiting almost daring one of the Bella's to say something that would give her a reason to attack. 

“We attacked in retaliation, you two started this, we simply did what no one else had the guts to do, we stood up and fought back against you” replied AJ making it clear she wasn't going to apologise like the twins had demanded. Brie was about to say something else when a demon like scream blasted through the arena, signalling Paige's arrival, if anyone could make a statement then it was Paige, she could be sweet and insulting at the same time. Like AJ she stood at the top of the ramp just waiting and smirking. 

“You two want an apology, for what exactly? For not lying down and letting you two have free reign of the place or for standing up for what we believe in” asked Paige, the fire that was in her eyes said that she was ready and would do everything she could to return the women's division to it's former glory, AJ to had the same goal, and when you had the Wolf sisters vs The Bella Twins anything could happen, from a petty battle to world war three, either way you could tell it was going to be entertaining, and that the division was going to change. 

“Paige you pushed me of the stage stopping me from helping my sister and AJ attacked her for no other reason than being a saw loser” replied Brie, smiling slightly when John Cena appeared, unaware of the both Paige and AJ also having a back up plan when it came to things like this, and as usual they were expecting Cena to appear. AJ and Paige smiled at each putting plan B into motion, knowing that they could out with Cena without really trying after all he was the good guy that everyone hated. 

“Rose's are red, wood chips are beige, I'm sorry that I pushed right off this stage, It's not like I hate you, I like you a bunch, It's just you have a face, that I just want to punch” cheerfully spoke Paige apologising in a way to Brie for pushing her off the stage, but also insulting her and also being completely honest, when she said Brie had a face she wanted to punch. The look on the Bella's features proved to be a picture, they couldn't really say anything as they had asked for an apology, something they had received from Paige even if it wasn't what they expected. 

“And if you think I am going to apologise to you two Barbie dolls, then you have another thing coming, I can't beat Paige's apology, I mean she just summed it up in one” added AJ, giggling away to herself at how sweet and insulting her little sister was. Also imagining what it was going to be like when Cena found out the little surprise they had lined up for him, especially when it was someone who could rival Brock Lesnar for destructiveness and Rusev for generally anger. “Oh before we forget we anticipate Cena coming to your aid so we asked a friend of ours to drop by” added AJ hearing the oohs of the crowd as they waited to see who this friend could be. 

Suddenly out of nowhere the NXT champion Kevin Owens appeared, ready to fight like he always was and the determination to help the Wolf sisters burning deep in his eyes, after all he owed them one for helping him make a surprise main roster début and get his hands on Cena at the same time. Both of the Bella's looked on worried at the scene that was unravelling before them, neither Michael Cole or JBL doing much to settle their nerves on what could possible happen or the outcome of the sudden brawl between the men. 

“Oh Nikki before I forget, I will get my title back, just like AJ here will win the tournament for the other women's title, and this will be OUR HOUSE” said Paige waving to the crowd around her, she had waited for so long to say that, and render the Bella's speechless like they were there. Times were changing neither Nikki or Brie were in charge of the women’s division any more, Paige and AJ wanted that control and they were going to get it, even if that meant war. The division will be something to be proud of again like it was in the era of Melina, Trish Stratus and Lita, the fighting champions. 

~Time Skip A week later~

Back with Maria, she was deciding on the names of the twins she was carrying along with James, Sting had quite rightly pointed out that she was eight months along and hadn't picked names out for her children which is something most couples would have done as soon as they found out the gender of the child they were having. Chris was trying to work out what he would say to Paige and AJ when they finally met up to mend their broken relationship, he wanted everything to work out but would understand if they turned both Maria and himself away. 

“How about Amy Marie for our little girl?” suggested James liking how he got to pick the name of their daughter, he always said he would like a daughter so he could spoil her and treat her like a princess just like her mother, where as he wanted a boy too, so he could pass down all the knowledge of the wrestling business he had if they wanted to be come a wrestler, and do all the father-son things together. He was lucky enough to be having both. 

“I like it, how about Alan Eric for our son, yours and Chris's middle names together” suggested Maria wanting a name that would represent both side of the family although the Harris side didn't appear to be worth knowing. James smiled and nodded at the name, liking how she wanted it to be off both men that would be in it's life father and uncle. Maybe one day the situation of Paige and AJ would turn into a story of how through everything, the girls still managed to forgive those involved and move on with their lives. 

“How is AJ doing with wedding planning? and Paige for that matter” asked James looking over to where Sting was and also seeing a concentrated look on Chris's face, although AJ and Paige didn't know where their loyalties lay except with each other as well as Punk, Dean, Seth and Roman, he still cared he would always see the girls as younger sisters that needed to be protecting, even if they didn't want anything to do with his wife or tag team partner, he made a promise to the pair when he proposed to Maria, a promise he had every intention of keeping. 

“AJ wants a big white wedding, complete with a three tier cake, where as Paige has her heart set a dark themed one, and said she doesn't care where she is married as long as she is marries Seth” replied Sting smiling at hearing Paige tell him that, she wasn't one for matching a fuss, or for fancy things, she was the simple type, all she wanted was to be with Seth. James smiled at this as did Maria, even Chris was brought from his trail of thought at hearing what his the younger women were like. He would ask them how life was going for them when he seen them again. He like Maria wondered why Valentine wanted the location of their parents third house then it dawned on him, they could still be alive. 

“Sting what are the odds of mum and dad still being alive?” suddenly asked Chris, the looked he received from Maria said it all, she had also being thinking the same thing, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to think they were alive, they had taken Paige and AJ from their real family and hidden it like it was a normal thing to do, so it would be nothing to learn they were still alive just another of their evil tricks, that she and Chris got caught in the middle of. 

“I don't know, do you think that would be the reason for Valentine wanting the address?” replied Sting, finding calming that Maria didn't argue with the logic Chris had come up with, it appeared as if she had lost all faith in who her parents were and everything they stood for, like she had finally accepted that her parents were monsters who wished to destroy something to fix something that wasn't broken in the first place.

“That would be the reason why my brother wanted that address, I convinced him to leave you two alone” said a man with an Irish ascent, he looked like a cross between Valentine and Vincent. James, Maria and Chris were a little worried as to how this man had gotten into the house and also by the fact he said that Valentine is his brother. Sting didn't seemed so surprised to see him, only greeted him like an old friend. Having made a point to get to the man whom had saved both Paige and AJ as teenagers. 

“Maria, James, Chris this is Luke, Valentine's younger brother. I invited him here” spoke Sting introducing Luke to the three who looked both worried and confused. “He convinced Valentine to go after the ones responsible for tearing the family apart rather than the two who were innocent in the entire thing” added Sting, seeing the look of relief flash over Chris and Maria's features along with the one of thanks appear on James's. 

“Valentine merely wants revenge on them, plus he was planning on leaving Maria alone as long as she didn't go all vampire slayer on him, and James you didn't have a clue what was happening. I understood your reasons for not telling AJ and Paige the truth when you found out, you wanted to protect them, and telling them who have only broken who they were as people, so I thank you for thinking of them when you found out” explained Luke thanking Chris for putting AJ and Paige before himself when he found out the truth, something that appeared to be rather surprising to Chris. “By the way the girls still want you in their lives, they still think of you two as family even after all this” added Luke, a satisfied smile appearing on his beard cheeks at seeing them smile at that, after all that was the main reason for him going there.


	16. Chapter 16

As they had planned to do Maria, Chris and James met up with Paige and AJ to talk to them and mend the relationship that had been broken, the trio had hope with them since Luke had told them the girls still wanted them in their lives and still considered them family, they were also curious if this was another reason why Valentine hadn't hurt them, as to not disappoint his girls. Maria had only few weeks left until her due date, and had been annoying both Chris and James by saying she looked and felt like a wale, that she was unattractive and would never get her figure back. 

At this moment in time the trio were waiting outside the café they all loved going to, waiting patiently for the arrival of the younger women, who had given them a time to meet, unusually Maria made it clear they would arrive early so neither of them felt as if they were being stood up, she wanted to prove that she was still the sister they grew up with regardless of being pregnant. Right on cue both girls arrived, alone which surprised them since Seth had been stuck to Paige since the arena collapse and it always appeared as if Punk was sown to AJ, the pair appeared to be laughing at something and smiling away happily to themselves, still not afraid to show who they were. 

“Hey how are you girls doing?” asked Maria as soon as they reached them, a bright smile on her lips as seeing them again in person rather than video message, she was surprised at the hug she received of both girls, as was James and Chris when they too received a hug, the two still cared after all of this, by now Paige and AJ smiles had gone from one of laughter to one of genuine happiness, it really did amaze Chris, he was sure they were just coming to say there was no ties between them any more. 

“We're good, you know work, wedding planning, same old same old” replied AJ, pointing down to Maria's stomach, “How mini you and James doing?” asked AJ making Maria laugh at that one, she never really thought of it as two mini me's before, but that was something only AJ could think of and something she had truly missed. James also smiled as even he hadn't though of it like that, but he would remember that for future references when it come to the girls. 

“Oh Chris, we just want you to know we forgive you, you were trying to protect us, you did want any older brother would have done, so we thank you and still want all three of you to be part of our lives, and family” spoke Paige bringing one of the biggest smiles to Chris's lips, she had stamped out the fear of being rejected by the two he considered family and was also pleasantly surprised at hearing they forgave him and still wanted the trio to be part of the family and their lives. “We want you too meet everyone, properly this time” added Paige, neither of the trio refused the offer as it would be something to meet the wolf family properly, instead of them appearing out of the blue as they had so far. 

~Time Skip 30 minutes later~

Half an hour later and the five were in a park, walking towards a bench where, three men were stood. All with dark hair and brown eyes, it seems to be something that ran in the Wolf family. As they walked up to them, Maria and Chris noticed how Vincent had become protective of the girls, but a smile still appeared on his cheeks, Valentine didn't seemed that phased that the trio were there to look at him you wouldn't think he is on a war path for revenge, then there was Luke who like last time appeared to be calm and caring towards those around him, like Vincent a soft smile graced his lips. 

“Christopher, Maria, James. I am Valentine Wolf, Vincent, April and Saraya-Jade's father, and owner of Wolf's Internet safety and Home Security” politely spoke Valentine, being civil and introducing himself properly, he had promised the girls he would be nice and he wasn't about to break that promise. He smiled at both of his daughters when he seen the sparkle in their eyes, he had gotten to know them well over the last couple of months, he had lost them once and he refused to lose them again, especially over something silly like not keeping a promise. 

“Hey, I'm Vincent Taylor Wolf, the oldest child and only son of Isabel and Valentine Wolf and older brother of April and Saraya-Jade” said Vincent, kind of liking the idea both of his sisters had come up with, they worked well as a team, made him feel like he hadn't missed out on knowing them and also made him feel like part of their team, they had comfort him when he missed Heather and through his broken heart even when they didn't know him that well, him smiling now was thanks to them. 

“Hi, I'm Luke Wolf, Valentine's younger brother, the uncle of these three minx's and the softer and smarter on out of us two brothers” added Luke sniggering slightly at the look of Valentine sent his way and the roll of eyes he got from his brother, he caused both Vincent and April to burst into laughter, where as Saraya-Jade's response was to hug him tightly, trying to hide her laughter, Maria, Chris and James all smiled at how the girls had settled with their true family. Still unaware of what the five of them together had come up with, if of cause the trio accepted their idea and soon to be proposal. 

It wasn't long before the things took a turn for the worst, at the arrival of three particular people. A women with the same red hair as Maria and skin tone in the middle of two men one had light urban hair where as the other one was blond, the woman and the blond had green eyes where as the dark haired man had brown eyes. Chris and Maria looked on shocked at what they were seeing, where as Vincent went into protective older brother mode standing in between April and Saraya-Jade, a rather angry look appearing on his normally soft features at seeing them again. Luke was now standing behind his nieces and nephew where as Valentine did the most unexpected thing, he stood in front of Maria, Chris and James as if protecting them. 

“My son and my girls” said the woman, still not receiving anything in reply other than a discussed look from Maria and Chris, the woman picked it up fast that they were aware of the truth, on what she and her husband had done. She now only hoped she could be forgiven for past mistakes, not that she would consider them that. 

“No AJ and Paige are Valentine's daughters, who you two took to spite him and Isabel, and you lost Maria and me when you fake your own deaths” replied Chris, saying what he was thinking, feeling all of his suppressed hatred and anger boiling up inside, he wanted to lash out but refused to hurt those he still cared for, he was more of a man than his father ever was or will be. 

“Aaah!” screamed Maria, feeling a sharp pain through her stomach, everyone looked around to her, all expect the three who had arrived moments before, they didn't seem to care what was happening. Vincent being a gentleman rushed to her side, where as Luke placed a hand on Paige and AJ's shoulder, keeping them safe and giving them comfort. 

“She going into labour” announced Valentine, knowing the signs, from Isabel when she was expecting all three times, Maria happened to react the same way as Isabel had, which brought back memories he had forgotten, “Vincent take her to the hospital, take James with you and stay there, we will discuss the proposal later when Maria has less things to worry about” spoke Valentine actually showing his kinder more caring side that he kept hidden from the world, only his family see this hidden side. Chris quickly kissed her head before Vincent did as ordered. 

“Eric, Anna, John it's over, I know you came back for Maria's twins you have been watching both your children, forget what pathetic plans you have, and try and reunited with your son and daughter before it is too late, Valentine was lucky these two accepted him as their father, don't wait until there’s too much water under the bridge to reunite with them” wisely spoke Luke, keeping eye contact with Valentine, who knew he was lucky both his daughters accepted him as their true father although hesitant but it was understandable, they had opened their hearts to the truth and to him, Luke and Vincent. 

Valentine left with Luke, Paige and AJ while also giving Chris the option of coming with them if he chose to, something that had unexpected for Chris as he had expected Valentine to leave him with his estrange parents, to sort things out with them. Chris had chosen to go with Valentine, they went to the hospital where he found James pacing back and forth in the waiting room and Vincent oddly enough seemed anxious, he wanted to ask what the five were planning but though better of it, since Maria was the important one and her twin children, which were about to enter the world.


	17. Chapter 17

After nine long and painful hours of labour Maria had finally brought her twin children into the world, as expected she was tired and screamed at James a lot during those hours as well as squeezing his hand so hard he was sure she had crushed it, of course James thought better than to say anything about the pain in his hand considering his wife was experiencing childbirth. Chris, and the five members of the Wolf family waited patiently in the waiting room for news on Maria and the twins. At some point Anna, John and Eric arrived something that didn't sit well with Chris or Valentine, who made sure to keep his children as far away from them as possible, he was determined not to let history repeat itself. Chris was thinking about what the proposal could be. 

It wasn't long before the maternity nurse that was assigned to Maria appeared, followed by James, who had a bandage around his right hand, a soft smile on his lips which disappeared when he seen Anna, John and Eric, as he didn't want them anywhere near his wife or his newborn twins. He glared at them before going to join Chris, who to his surprise was talking to Vincent, Paige and AJ smiled at him, a reassuring smile that was telling him everything was going to be alright. Something that actually did succeed in what it was supposed to do. He smiled at them in return, the proposal plaguing his mind too but more the welfare of Maria and the twins. 

“What happened to your hand James?” asked Valentine, he could tell by the way he acted and asked the question that he was a caring father figure, and that he had indeed being through the same experience that James had just been through. James looked over to him, then looked down at his tightly bandaged hand, smiling a little to himself, as he though of Valentine going through the same thing three times over with Isabel, it really did bring a smile to his dry lips that a man as tough as Valentine could have been brought to his knee's by his wife during childbirth. 

“Maria, broke it, she has a tight grip when she wants to have” replied James still with the mental images of Valentine and Isabel flashing through his mind, it did raise the question if Isabel actually did do something like that or if it was just his imagination going wild. “Did Isabel ever do that to you with any of yours?” asked James, more out of curiosity than anything, he wanted to bound with the only other man who had been through it he could trust in a weird type of way, Valentine smile and nodded in reply looking over at his three children, remembering what Isabelle was like. 

“She did, she crushed by left hand twice and my right hand once, as well as screaming at me that she would never let me near her again, I made the mistake when she was in labour with Vincent of saying my broken hand was the most painful experience, Isabelle being herself screamed at me saying she was going to find away for us to swap places so I could feel the pain of childbirth, I encouraged her after than and ignored the pain from my broken hand” Valentine spoke telling the story of what Isabel was like, unaware of his children listening to his little story and smiling, all three being able to imagine their mother screaming at their father for putting her through it, as well as putting him through hell with crushing his hand three times. 

It wasn't long before the maternity nurse return with a smile on her painted lips, looking at James in-particular, when he looked up at the sandy blond women he smiled at her and stood up as if to greet her and asked for news on his wife and twins. The nurse smile grew as she gave him the little bundle of joy she was holding in her arms, James smile grew even bigger, it was time to start the biggest adventure of his life, with Maria at his side. It was going to be hard and terrifying at points but it was something he and Maria had decided they wanted to do together. With the people they called family around them, her pregnancy was anything but normal with being a vampire slayer during the nights, a professional wrestling velvet and knock-out, as well as finding out that her two younger sisters were actually the missing Wolf girls and her parents were the real monsters she had been fighting against. 

“Congratulations Mr Storm, you have a beautiful healthy baby daughter, your son has had to be put in an incubator as he was having trouble breathing, he is at his mothers side who is doing fine, all she asks is that Anna and John Harris as well as Eric Warwick to stay away from her and her children” informed the nurse delivering the new born baby girl to her father, informing him of his wife and sons well being and delivering the message the new mother had wanted. “You can go a see her now” added the nurse before walking away, a smile placed firmly on her lips as she made another couple happy with their new born child or this case children since they had twins. 

It wasn't long before the small group made their way to Maria's room to see her sitting in her bed and looking over at her son, she smiled at the ones who entered when she finally took her eyes of the little boy in the white baby grow and blue blanket. Her smile only grew when she seen her little girl wrapped in a pink blanket with the letter A in the corner. 

“Congratulations Maria and James” spoke Valentine, he knew how they were feeling or at least how James was, as he had been there three times and felt proud every time, knowing that the little bundle of joy he was given was his and Isabel's and another part of their dream coming true, although he like Isabelle were terrified and didn't know what to do when they had Vincent, as he was technically there guinea pig with parenthood, they got it right by the time they had Saraya-Jade, and they had the help of Luke and Alec on all three. 

“What are you going to call your bundles of joy?” asked Luke, remembering how he felt at finding out he was going to be an uncle, he didn't want children of his own, but was happy to be the world's best uncle, he was excited when Valentine told him Isabelle was pregnant with Vincent and just as excited by the time of the third child, but was more protective after the disappearance of April. His excitement came back when he received a message from Valentine saying that there was something he wanted to show him, when he arrived at Wolf Mansion that day after so many years he was surprised to see Vincent there, with four others and even more surprised when Valentine told him the two girls were April and Saraya-Jade, and the other two men were the girls finance’s. He had unending happiness when he found out his family had been reunited after so long, Isabel would have been over joyed as would have Alec is they were alive to see it. 

“Our little boy here who was born first is going to be Alan Eric, after his father and uncle, where as baby girl who is twelve minutes younger is called Amy Marie” replied Maria, she was smiling happily to herself at everything she had and everyone in front of her. If you told her about three months ago that she would have Paige and AJ at the hospital with her throughout the entire labour period she would have told you it would’ve taken a miracle, but here they were standing by her side with her husband and brother, like nothing had happened. And if you had told her she would have had the support and congratulations of Valentine, Luke and Vincent, she would have asked you what you had been on to say that, but again here they were with her like they were family. That's when she remembered Valentine mentioned something about a proposal, when she went into labour in the park, something that was starting to make her wonder. 

“Valentine?” suddenly said Maria after a few moments of silence, when the man in question looked at her, she smiled a soft but curious smile which oddly reminded him of Saraya-Jade when she was up to something when she was still with them as a child. “In the park just after I went into labour, you mentioned something about a proposal to Vincent, you said you would talk about it when I had less things to worry about” added Maria, Valentine looked to his brother, son and daughters wanting to confined in them first that it is the right time for this. 

“Hold on a moment, I just want to make sure it is the right time with Luke, Vincent, April and Saraya-Jade” replied Valentine, wanting to make sure they were ready since it would effect them just as much as Maria, James and Chris, if not more. He knew how much Saraya-Jade and April meant to them, and if he was honest he didn't want to hurt them when he first arrived, yes he wanted revenge but he wouldn't hurt two who were just as innocent and hurt by the whole situation as his two beautiful daughters were, no matter what Chris may have thought he wouldn't have done anything to Maria, she was expecting, he had lost two out of three of his children because someone took them away, he wasn't going to do that to another who didn't deserve such pain. And although he never showed it he did understand why Chris hidden the truth from his girls, he would was an older sibling himself and he would do anything he could to protect Luke even now. 

The group of five walked out of the room, leaving the trio to wonder what is was the proposal was about, and why the wanted to wait until Maria had less things to worry about. For the time being, the pair went either side of Maria and sat there, they were two of the most important men in her life the others being little Alan and Sting. About fifteen minutes later they walked back in, the expressions not giving much away as to what they were talking about or what the proposal was about. 

“We discussed if we think Maria is rested enough to know, and we think she is as are the two of you” spoke Vincent making them all the more curious as to what it could be, Luke was stood in the middle of Valentine and Vincent, with Vincent having his arm around AJ's shoulder, keeping her close to him, a smile on his lips as he remembered how happy he was to see his younger sisters again after so long. Valentine has his arm around Paige his youngest in a protective way but also loving, he always told the three of them, he had lost them all at one point and to him that was the most painful thing, never knowing if he was going to get them back or if he had lost them forever, but through everything including his transformation into a vampire he kept hoping he would see them again, fate would have it that he was reunited with his only son and two lost daughters all at the same time. 

“I have seen how much the three of you care for my girls, and how much they care for you, so I come up with an idea that would ensure neither of you three lost them and vice versa, it saddens me every time I see them down because they miss you three. You took care of them when I couldn't and that is something I am thankful for everyday, that Saraya-Jade and April had two people three when James came to care for them and love them as much as the three of would have and always have” added Valentine telling them he had basically being observing them even when they didn't know it, it was thanks to them that he got to see his daughters again, grown up and well, being who they were. 

“So we would like to propose the idea of all three of you joining the Wolf family as official members” added Luke proposing the actual idea and seeing the three curious faces turn into shocked expressionless ones. They had clearly not been expecting something like that, it was a chance to leave behind the bad and start over again. Paige and AJ looked at each other and just laughed, their true family was giving the three that loved and cared for them a chance to become part of what they were as a thank you for what they did. 

“I know when we first met I wanted revenge, but the truth is I never planned to hurt either of you, James you had no clue what was going on or who John and Anna were, Maria you maybe a vampire slayer but you were expecting children, I know how it feels to loose children because someone took them away, I would never force someone else to feel that same pain, and Chris you did what any respectable older brother would do to protect their younger siblings, I would have done the same with Luke and still would. But more importantly the pair of you were just as innocent as my girls and hurt by it more than they were, but through everything you still deserve to have a family that loves and care for their own, that is what we are offering you, somewhere you can belong and be safe, and where little Alan and Amy will also be protected from anything that wishes harm to them” explained Valentine, being honest with them, he did want revenge but against the people who took his girls away from him, not the children who were as innocent as his own in the whole thing. 

“Can you go outside for a few moments so we can decide this together please?” kindly asked Chris probably the most surprised out of the three, he wasn't expecting the proposal or the confession from Valentine, all this time he thought that Valentine was undeserving of Paige and AJ, because he was willing to hurt his sister and her husband as well as himself, and yet through that confession he realised just how wrong he was, if anyone was deserving of having the two girls it was him, he loved them through everything. Chris could now see what Valentine's plan was, he only wanted the location of his parents because he wanted revenge on the three who had caused so much pain and distress to the Wolf family, he cared for those who were caught in the cross fire. 

The five nodded and left, the trio seeing the hope in Paige and AJ's eyes at the possibility of having them as part of their real family. Once outside the trio began to discuss whether it would be a good idea to join the family or if they should go it alone not being part of either. Maria had the deciding vote, as James had voted to go with them a be part of the Wolf family and Chris had gone against it, saying that Valentine could have been making up that mini speech, he wanted to be with Paige and AJ again but he couldn't trust their father, even if he had been kind and protected them and said he didn't understand why. Maria looked between her husband and older brother, before looking at her son in the incubator and then at her daughter the next slayer, she was sure her daughter Amy would be in danger as long as people knew about her and her son would need medical care for a while, due to his breathing problems. She had to do what was right by the twins now, not want she or her husband or even siblings wanted. She knew her decision she just had to convince the one against it, to agree with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Maria had quickly come to the decision of joining the family but not because she wanted to be with Paige and AJ again, but because it was the only way to protect her children from a similar fate that she and her brother had gone through, plus with Amy being the next Vampire Slayer she would be in more danger than anything, then there was the problem of her parents and uncle returning from the dead more than likely to get their hands on something, that something being either one or both of her children, something she will never let happen. She had a feeling that they hadn't return to face up to what they had done and put things straight with Valentine. 

“I vote to join them. It is the only way to protect my twins, I am a mother now and I have to put them first, yes I want to make things right with AJ and Paige, and I can see you point of view Chris but I generally do believe that Valentine was telling the truth when he said he had no intention of hurting us, like he said we were hurt by the entire thing worse than anyone” wisely spoke, Maria explaining her decision to both James and Chris, a small smile appeared on her lips when she had actually persuaded Chris to agree to it. 

Shortly after they had come to a decision they called Vincent, Valentine, Luke, Paige and AJ back into the room, Vincent standing in between both of his sisters with a small smile, he felt happy knowing that they were by his side. Valentine and Luke stood just in front of them, in a protective way, although Valentine trusted the three in front of him, he was still protective of his three children. Maria, James and Chris smiled a genuine smile at them all, wondering what the reaction will be, they had literally offered them everything, a chance to escape their own family which had changed a lot since the revelation, and start over in a family that had done nothing wrong, only look for their missing members and wanting revenge on those who had taken them. 

“We have come to a decision on the proposal you made us” said Chris, still a little unsure on whether it was the right thing to leave the Harris family to join their parents mortal enemy family the Wolf’s. By now both Paige and AJ were looking down not wanting to show that they were hopeful as they were expecting the worst so they didn't get their hearts broken by the rejection if it should come. Vincent took hold of a hand of each of them in attempt to comfort them as best as he could with the skills he learnt as an older brother. 

“We accept your offer of joining your family” continue James, seeing the tears in the eyes of both of the girls when they looked up, surprise was there as well, he could see that they were expecting the opposite to the answer they got, which goes to show that they know Chris better than he thought they did. A smile soon appeared on their lips and the hug they both gave each of them was incredibly tight, save for Maria who they went gentle on since she had just brought two beautiful children into the world. 

“Welcome to the our family, I can promise you that you will get all the protection you need against enemies and have our support when you need it” calmly spoke Luke, welcoming them to the family, so he now had two adopted members to their family and an adopted in law in James, Vincent lent out side of the room and came back with a pink and a blue balloon. Handing them to James and giving Maria a gift bag, as well as several cards. One from each of the five that were there. 

A couple of weeks past before Anna, Eric and John made another appearance, everyone of the Wolf family including the new ones were at the Mansion back in England, Seth and Punk had joined them again like they had the last time, enjoying the time they spent with Paige and AJ. Roman and Dean joined them this time, surprised about where the girls were actually born and lived for a short period as well as meeting their father and uncle. It came as an even bigger surprised to see Maria and Chris there also. 

“So hows my best girl doing?” asked Dean as soon as he seen Paige, hugging her tightly when she practically jumped on him, a smile planted firmly on his lips at seeing her so happy, it was the happiest he had seen her in a while, when he thought about it he hadn't seen her this happy since she started dating Seth, around three years prior. He had missed her since he rarely got to see her backstage when at work, and they hadn't met up for a while outside of work. Roman hugged AJ tightly before swapping with Dean and hugging Paige, Vincent watched from a far, he remembered meeting them at the hospital and how much they cared for his younger sisters. 

“I'm good, how the lunatic and the power house doing?” replied Paige asking her own question in reply seeing them both so happy, it was like the mini gang was back together again. They had also received a video message including everything that had happened and told them about each family member who they had been reunited with, the message also said how much the girls missed their close friends. 

“We're cool, so this is where you two live huh, I have to say, it's amazing just fitting for the princesses that you girls are” replied Roman, bro hugging both Punk and Seth as did Dean, the four had been reunited with the girls and each other as it had been a while since they had spent any time together. Valentine had left early that morning in order to track down the three who had faked their own deaths, it was time they faced him once and for all, they couldn't hold anything against him, he had his children back and his wife had passed during the car accident many years ago. He made a promise to the new parents that he would protect their newborn children, a promise he would keep to. 

He had found them at the park where Maria had gone into labour, they appeared to be searching for something, although it was unclear to Valentine what it was they were looking for. He had decided to go at this alone, not wanting to get anyone else involved, in his eyes it was a war that started a long time ago and now it was time to end it, he promised Isabel he would protect their children and reunite their family once for all. He had succeeded in reuniting the family now it was the on to the task of protecting them, first against the ones who ripped his family apart. It was then that Valentine noticed something on the floor, quickly recognising it as Maria's missing chain and pendant, quickly scooping it up, it dawned on him that it have been what they were looking for. 

“It's about time you came to face me” spoke Valentine scaring the three he was referring to a little, Eric and John stood in front of Anna in a protective way, Valentine only smiled, noticing how time had aged them horribly especially John who he assumed was the oldest of the three, where as he was no longer fazed by time as he was an immortal who would watch over his newly formed and reunited family. 

“Valentine!” stuttered John in complete shock that his nemesis was standing before him not looking a day older than when he last encountered him. A slight smile appeared on Valentine's features at seeing them appear to be so shocked, it was clear to him now that they didn't think they were going to have to face the consequences of what they did. Something they were hopefully going to work out was inevitable. “Who do you want, we don't have your girls any more, they are with Sting, Maria and Chris” added John attempting to get out of it, it was very clear to Valentine that they weren't aware that he had reunited with his girls again, or that their own children had joined his family to protect the twins and start over, washing their hands of the bad that had happened and starting to mend their broken hearts which their own parents had caused to them. 

“April and Saraya-Jade are safe, with their brother Vincent and uncle Luke, as well as their friends and your two children, who accepted the offer of joining my family. But my question to you is what are you doing here?” explained Valentine finishing up with a question of his own. He had an idea of what they were after, and that something would more than likely cause pain to the new parents, if the hunch he has turned out to be correct. 

“Nothing that concerns you, it only concerns Maria, James and us. You have no part in this” responded Eric, seeing Valentine playing about with his phone, like he was getting something up or looking through it for something. When he stopped fiddling around with the mobile device he turned it to show them where it appeared to be a video call, Maria not looking to happy that they were there and had decided to come back into her life after all this time and after everything they had done. 

“What is it you want, since you are talking to me now Valentine has my permission to find out, since he has kept to his promises” said Maria over the phone, the anger and frustration in her voice was crystal clear to hear, she was not happy she had to interact with her parents again, as she had been avoiding anything that had something to do with them, the only excepting being the Wolf family who had offered a once in a lifetime chance and protection to her twin children.

“Your daughter, we want your little girl, we will raise her away from all of this, somewhere where she will never know of her true heritage, of being the next slayer. Where she will be safe, she will be away from all of this” uttered Anna to her daughter not showing any emotion to how her own daughter would actually react or even think to the idea of one of her children being taken away from her. 

“My daughter isn't going anywhere with you, if you really cared then you would have protected me from becoming a slayer, so don't give me that crap about wanting to protect her, I can do that much better than you could and even better with the help of Valentine and the rest of the Wolf family, the people who will guide her with love that she needs, so NO your not getting my little girl” angrily replied Maria, hanging up on the phone after, signalling that was the end of the conversation they were having. 

“I will do want I must to protect my family, even if that means embracing the monster in me to do it” uttered Valentine, putting his now reunited and newer family before anything else, and thinking of Isabel, who would have been proud and over the moon if she were here today, to see that he had done as he had promised and brought together two families into one, he knew in his heart that Isabelle would have loved and cared for James, Maria and Chris like they were own children, she had a big heart when it come to that as did Alec who was always happy to accept new members of the family as it gave him another person to love and care for. 

“Fine, lets end this once and for all and show the world that Valentine Wolf has been alive this entire time. We will see you in the old cemetery, where your long since dead wife and her pathetic little brother rest” shouted Eric, regretting it fast when Valentine appeared in front of him, angry burning like a raging fire in his eyes and glaring daggers at him. Acting before he thought about it, Valentine took hold of Eric and in a blink of an eye snapped his neck before leaving, not showing a hit of remorse or guilt for killing someone, especially when that someone deserved it. 

When Valentine returned home, he confessed what he had done to Eric, as he didn't want to hide secrets, that is what destroyed the trust and love in the Harris family, so he refused to go the same thing, to his surprise Maria nor Chris were angry although he suspected they knew why he had done it when he informed them of the insult that was said about his brother in law who he cared deeply for, like he did with all family members. They come up with a game plan with the help of Sting who had arrived late due to business with WWE, he hugged them all and shook hands with Valentine, Vincent and Luke, who had kindly welcomed him to their home and reunited him with the people he helped to raise and train in wrestling. 

A few hours later seen Valentine and Sting waiting for the arrival of Anna and John, they were stood in front of a particular grave, one that Valentine had promised to take his daughters to visit as well as their other halves and Roman and Dean if they wished to come, it was a black marble headstone with a picture of a howling wolf at the top to signal the family they were part of. There was also a picture of the person buried there with the date of birth and date of death either side of the picture, then under neither were two short paragraphs and a heart with two names on it, the name of the person was also above the picture. 

Isabelle Maryse West-Wolf.   
June 11th 1971 – October 21st 2001.   
Daughter, sister, friend, wife and mother  
Died never knowing what happened to her two girls.   
Love is something she cherished especially for her three children Vincent, April and Saraya-Jade as well as her husband Valentine Wolf, her brother Alec West and brother in-law Luke Wolf. 

Forever is not today, not tomorrow or a century that will come, but a lifetime. And I promise to love you forever..... Happy Promise Day. 

“This is Isabel's grave, she asked me to put the bottom paragraph on, a while go after the girls went missing. She said if she died before we found them then put it on so all three of our children know how much she loves them. She was a wonderful loving woman who wanted nothing more than to have her own family, to love her children, yet it was taken away from her when both April and Saraya-Jade went missing, she protected and loved Vincent until she died, when I became this I stayed away from him to protect him” explained Valentine remembering who's grave it was, remembering his beloved wife.

“Well well, look who is here, and at her grave no less” said Anna, making both Valentine and Sting look up at them, Sting noticing straight away the stakes and other weapons that they had with them, it appears that they had finally figured out that Valentine was indeed a vampire, it was just unknown to them that Vincent was also one, or at least he thought that they didn't know he was one. 

“We are going to do what should have happened a long time ago” added John pointing a sharp edged, seemingly home made stake at Valentine, who didn't appear to be to phased by the jester, actually the opposite, a smile appeared on his lips as he looked back at Isabel's tomb stone again before returning his line of sight back at the two he had to deal with to end the entire thing. 

“Actually your not going to do anything, you see the police have just heard everything you said, and are on the way here, since you two are wanted in the disappearance of April Mendez Wolf and Saraya-Jade Wolf” responded Valentine, not wanting to get into a fight but knowing it was necessary if they were going to survive until the police arrived. Like Sting he was aware that they may have to kill them in order to protect themselves or injure them to an extent they wouldn't fight back against them. 

The choice was made for them when John pointed his cross bow at Sting and fire a wooden stake from it, knowing he was not a vampire, but wanting to take him out of the equation so it would be two versus one when it come to Valentine. The stake hit Sting in the shoulder, causing him to screech out in pain and drop to the grassy ground beneath, leaning against a near by tomb stone, he attempted to pull the stake out but thought better of it when he felt the searing pain shoot from his shoulder. Valentine concerned leant down to him, about to help when another stake just missed his ear. 

“I don't want to hurt you, I just want this to be over” shouted Valentine, caring more for the well being of a companion and the feelings of Chris and Maria than his revenge which he had spent years planning, for John he was going to kill Anna in front of him then watched as he suffered and begged for death. Then he would have killed John himself, he hadn't come to a decision on how he would have done it as he was interrupted when he received a message from Dahlia saying they had found his daughters, to which he went to the hospital and waited for the right time to reveal himself, slowly forgetting about his revenge plot as he had what he wanted most in the world, Vincent, April and Saraya-Jade back in his life. 

Valentine caught the stake that Anna had thrown at him, lunching it back at the pair and hitting her in the upper thigh, causing her to scream out in agonising pain and fall to the ground, holding her wound in a feeble attempt to stop the blood loss, John ran to her side and help tie it up before doing as she asked and attempted to finish the job of ending Valentine once and for all. He got up and rushed over to Valentine pulling him to his feet and punching him with all the strength he could muster, Valentine only sighed in response. 

“I'm a vampire John, its going to take a lot more than a measly punch in the face to stop me” taunted Valentine, standing there and taking the hits and kicks from John, chuckling to himself at the attempts to knock him off his feet. “Now this is how you hit someone with an effect” added the ageless Valentine. Knocking John back several yards before walking over to him, his eyes turning from their black vampire colour, back to the brown it which he shared with both girls, he looked around for a quick second when he could hear the sirens of the police and ambulance coming. But a second was all it took for John to drive a stake through Valentine's torso.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucky for Valentine, John Harris had missed with his attempt with a stake to the heart and impaled him in the stomach, still painful as anything but not a death shot, the police had arrived and seen the bloody scene. Before anything else happened Sting explained that Anna had launched several stakes at the pair of them and Valentine was merely acting in self defence. John had stabbed a defenceless Valentine in the stomach just moments before they had arrived. The police took this in to account and would use it in their case against the couple that was now under suspicion for a lot of things including kidnap and attempted/planned child adduction, as well as attempted murder. The medics were quick to get to Valentine who urged them to help the others first, not giving them a reason to do so. 

That was several years go now, Valentine and Vincent were no longer vampires, as they had found someone who could reserve it and turn them back to humans once more. With the help of Maria, AJ and Punk arranged their wedding and were married two months after the confrontation, with all their friends and family there. Seth and Paige were still planning theirs but enjoy every moment they spent together. As to be expected since the arena collapse, Dean refused to leave his WWE sister, they were always there to support each other both in and out of the ring, like Roman was for AJ. 

Valentine had kept to something he had promised Isabel, and taken his three children, son in law, Dean, Seth and Roman to Isabel's grave, there he gave something to his girls, Paige received a black and purple sapphire necklace, with the explanation that their mother had it specially made for her, it was going to a fifth birthday present, but Isabel never got the chance to give it to her. And AJ receive a silver bracelet, with her initials on it, which had been changed slightly to go with her married status. A.M.W.B standing for April Mendez Wolf Brooks. Vincent had received his a long time ago, but was happy above anything that his family had been reunited after all the time they had spent apart. 

As for the wrestling fans, they got their dream, as a super show did happen, but not what the were expecting, instead of two wrestling companies there were three. And Valentine had helped to fund it as he seen how much his girls loved the business. He had gone in to partnership with WWE, helping with merchandise and charities, Luke helped out wherever he could as did Vincent, as the Wolf family business also supplied the security at each event both weekly and monthly, as well as the yearly ones when it come to the Hall of Fame and Slammy Awards. 

The super show really was a once in a lifetime event, as WWE teamed with TNA and ROH to give fans the event they had been dreaming about, and something special happened there that all WWE fans had wanted for a fair while. The reunion of the SHIELD, this time permanent, AJ was now at Punk's side as his velvet and tag team partner when he needed it, as well as his manager. Paige she had her hands full with her boys, The SHIELD, she was at ring side when they need her, and had become their manager, and velvet, in return they supported her during her matches and WWE had officially made the “Siblings” Paige and Dean public, Stephanie noticing how they no longer corrected people backstage decided to go with the stories and had no rejections from either one. 

The fans also got to see friends turn in to enemies for the night to pull of some epic matches and also got to see the Icon vs The Dead-man, in a one of a kind match, they also got to see the Russian Bull go through Suplex City, and The SHIELD, meet one of the legendary stables, Austin Aries vs Daniel Bryan, The Wyatt's getting awake up call when The Hardy's and Dudley's team together and pulled out all the stops when Tables, Ladders and Chairs were used as well as anything else that wasn't nailed down, including JBL's hat and Michael Cole. The women’s division was now changing and NXT wrestlers had come up for one night to help those already on the main roster. Needless to say, that Alliances were made, hope was given to the fans, all three companies had a ball, and old friends were reunited as well as old rivalries re-sparked. WWE really had done it, they brought the once in a lifetime dream event, a reality. 

To top it off the legends of each company was there from Hulk Hogan right down to Lita, who got involved, partnering up with Trish Status, Paige and AJ to take on The Bella's, Alicia Fox and Victoria. Each side fighting to their best, AJ going psycho, Paige tapping into her Miss Hell In Boots persona, the Bella's switching places and Victoria being herself, anything could have happened in the match but it ended up with Victoria walk out on her team mates, watching from the top of the ramp as they lost their match. A smile on her lips at what she was part of. History at its best. 

A memorial was held for all those who died during the attack by Dahlia who was revealed to be working with Valentine to find Paige and AJ, she had never meant for the pair to be hurt, in fact the escape that she and Heather were going to take had been blocked. It was later revealed that Heather and Dahlia were intending to let AJ go with Punk, and Heather was going to return Paige to Seth, and that Paige had been hurt when the crowd attempted to run, to safety, Heather had in fact saved Paige's life, that day the opposite of what most suspected. 

Paige and AJ had come up with a solution to their names, and one they had told their father about. AJ would keep her full name but AJ being her nickname that she liked to be called, where as Paige since she had two had combined the names together, so she was now Paige Saraya-Jade Wolf, known in WWE as Paige “Miss Hell In Boots” Ambrose and soon to be Paige Saraya-Jade Rollins since they had arranged the wedding together, deciding they didn't want a big white wedding but a different one, something usual, something that was them. 

You maybe wondering what happened to Maria, James, the twins, Chris and Sting. Well Valentine kept to his promises and obeyed to their wishes of not wanting to live with family but on their own, so he gave James the key to their families of country house, which had all the security needed it was in need of updating but it was liveable. He had given Chris and Sting the keys to the penthouse that he and Isabel once owned, again with all the security needed. 

As for the twins he made sure they were always protected, especially little Amy who would have the best training and weapons when she was older, as she had the fate of becoming the next slayer. With the help of the Wolf family they were treated like royals, just like Vincent, Paige and AJ had been when they were with their real family. Luke had stayed with his family, there when needed him and spending his time helping with the partnership and understanding why the girls loved the business so much, they had passion for what they did, and were good at it, they could sell everything to the crowd and it amazed he quickly understood why his niece AJ was called the Queen of Mind games, and why Paige and Dean were okay with the sibling storyline that was likely to last. 

Vincent was now in training with Sting to become a wrestler, as he now had the dream of joining his sisters in the company, he understood why they loved it so much, they loved to fight and had so much energy, that WWE really was the best place for them to be. It showed who they were, and how loved they were. Of cause Paige, AJ, Punk and The Shield would help train him whenever they could spare the time. 

As for Anna and John Harris, they were trailed and sentenced to life in prison for the crimes they had committed, turns out the police had stopped their investigation for the two missing Wolf girls and Vincent's adopted parents was actually one of the investigating police officers and his wife, they loved him like their own until their deaths. Even now Vincent visits their graves and thanks them for looking after him and loving him the way they did. Anna and John were both trailed on the case of child adduction of April Mendez Wolf and Paige Saraya-Jade Wolf. As well as the attempted murder of Valentine Wolf on two occasions and Sting on one occasion. They were also trailed for the deaths of Isabel West Wolf and Alec West. Both found guilty on all counts, justice had finally caught up with them.


End file.
